I'm Innocent Or Am I?
by WelshCanuck
Summary: Andy pursues and arrests a vicious criminal. One who will now do anything to ruin his life, a life he has started with Prue. But when Phoebe is convicted of murder,they must do everything they can to free her, before the criminal takes her life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

I'm Innocent…Or am I?

* * *

The pain shot through her ribs like never before. Before…. Her mind drifted as to how many times this had occurred and the guards did nothing. Nothing to stop the beatings she endured nearly every day. Sure she could fight back, but in the past where had that got her? Two days in solitary confinement. No, now she just took it. Took the beatings for something she didn't even do. Took it for the hate of one woman towards another. Towards her sister.

**Two years earlier…..**

Andy Trudeau couldn't believe how lucky he was. He looked at Phoebe and then Piper, giving them both a smile. He had known them all since they were kids; growing up together. Now here he was, living out his dream and marrying the woman he loved more then his own life. His eyes locked with Prue's and his heart fluttered a beat as she gave him a loving smile, her words _'I do'_ still ringing in his ears.

"By the powers invested to me, by the state of California and in the front of these witnesses and God, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Prue smiled as Andy gently cupped his hand around her cheek. "This is the best part." He smiled as his lips touched hers.

Piper and Phoebe both smiled as Prue kissed Andy, "Ok eww." Phoebe laughed as Piper smacked her lightly.

Andy pulled away and rested his forehead to Prue's, "I don't think I have ever loved you more then I do right now." His voice soft so that only she heard him.

"Same here." She held his hand tight not wanting to ever let go.

"Ladies and gentleman. I present to you. Mr and Mrs Andy Trudeau."

--- ----

The ceremony had been a quiet family affair with a few close friends. Darryl patted Andy on the back later that night at P3. "Welcome to the club partner. Got to say about time though. I thought you'd never ask her."

"Neither did I."

Darryl laughed, "Maybe she cast a spell on you."

Andy looked over at Prue, "She did a long time ago Darryl. Long before they even knew their heritage."

Darryl saw the look on Andy's face, it was one he recognized on himself when he married Shelia. "So, not to ruin your night or anything, but are you going to the trial tomorrow?"

"I have to. And as soon as it's done Prue and I are taking off somewhere quiet." He couldn't take his eyes off her. Her raven hair resting gently over her bare back bordered by the white of her wedding dress. "I can't take the chance of anything going wrong there tomorrow. With people like that on the streets how can I even think of having kids one day."

"One thing I'll never get used to, is how people can be so manipulative and cruel to another human being."

"She isn't even human for what she did in my eyes. To do that to a kid is beyond reproach."

"Well after tomorrow she wont be hurting any more kids for a looong time." Darryl felt the arm of his wife snake around his waist.

"Are you two talking shop over here?"

"Sorry honey." Darryl gave Shelia a kiss on the cheek, "We should get going anyways, it's late, and we don't want to keep the newlyweds up." He gave Andy a knowing smile before giving his partner and friend one lasts congratulatory handshake, "I'll see you tomorrow Andy."

"For sure. And thanks for coming. Night Shelia."

"Night Andy. Have a good night." She gave him a wink as she felt Darryl's hand in hers.

"I will." He laughed as she watched them walk up the stairs of P3.

--- ----

"Sooooo Prue. Where's Andy taking you tomorrow?" Phoebe looked at her sister hopeful.

Prue looked at her little sister and laughed, "Phoebe even if I did know I sure wouldn't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to do anything to us or have something set up before we get there. And like I said I don't even know where we are going."

"He didn't tell you?" Piper asked though she did knew where they were going. Andy had asked her some time ago to look into a few things for him.

"Nope, he says its top secret. I just hope it isn't far. He doesn't know when he'll get out of that trial tomorrow and I don't want to be driving or flying anywhere after midnight."

"Yeah cause that would get in the way of the honeymoon." Phoebe laughed only to receive a swat from both sisters. "_**HEY!"**_

"You three talking about me?" Andy slid down beside Prue and pulled his arm around her drawing her close to him.

"Yes. We want to know where you are taking our sister tomorrow?"

Piper looked at Phoebe, "What we? It's you."

"Whatever. So spill Andy. Oh big brother you are now."

They all laughed, "I guess I am more now then when we were growing up. But no. It's a surprise for my wife." He leaned down and gave Prue a kiss.

"Ok, see, you two need to go now." Phoebe told them as she pushed them away from her.

Andy laughed at her, "If I didn't have to go to court tomorrow we would already be gone."

"Oh don't remind me. That whole case creeps me out." Piper cringed as Leo wrapped his arm around her.

"Be thankful you never saw the pictures, but I am not talking about that anymore tonight. Tonight." He stood up and pulled Prue to her feet. "I only want to spend with my new bride, on the dance floor." Leading her away from the group. "And the dance floor slowly becomes us sneaking out of here."

"Andy, are you trying to seduce me. I'm a married woman you know?"

"Makes for a better challenge, don't want your husband to catch us." He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. The electricity he always felt was more intense. He looked back towards the alcove, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

He took her hand in his and led her quietly out the front doors of P3.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe paced back and forth.

"Phoebs will you please sit down you are making me crazy."

"No. Where is she? She should have called. She takes off last night with no word."

"I'm sorry, when was I suppose to check in with my sisters?" Prue answered her a she walked into the kitchen,.

Phoebe immediately grabbed her sister and pulled her into a bear hug.

"OK Phoebe air, I need to breathe."

"Where were you? I was worried sick."

"Hmm some how that seems ironic to me." Prue smiled as she wrapped her arm around Phoebes waist. "Andy took me out of P3 last night. …

"And to some romantic hotel I gather.' Geesh married less then 24 hrs and already he thinks he can take her away from us." Phoebe laughed a she looked at Piper.

"Well she is his wife. She after all is_ just_ our big sister."

"OK ok, enough you two." Prue tightened her hug on Phoebe and reached out and ruffled Pipers hair. We went to the Park where we had a beautiful view of the city."

"Whoa, _**The** Park_. As in $300 a night Park?" Phoebe asked as she starred at her sister "Damn I need to clone him and marry the clone."

Prue looked down at her sister but made no comment. "So you two coming with me to the court house?"

"Ew, do we have to?" Piper seemingly protested.

"No, but it's nice support for Andy. And me."

"You. You're not testifying." Phoebe looked at Prue.

"No, but I have to put up with him and his case load and I have ever since he started on this case."

"It's just so wrong. I mean they were kids for crying out loud. How can one person, let alone a woman do that?" Piper asked hoping for a reasonable answer.

"I don't know Piper, but Andy is making his mission to see her put behind bars. For a_ very_ long time." Prue looked at her watch, "OK I gotta run. I'll see you two later. Dinner here ok?"

"Sure I'll make you two something special before you go."

--- ---- --- ----

The court case was cut and dry.

Prue watched as Andy gave his testimony and cringed when the pictures of the children were shown. She hadn't even seen him walk back towards her, but jumped slightly with the arm around her body.

"Sorry babe."

"Its ok. I just. How can someone…"

"I don't know, but it's over now. She can't hurt anyone any more." He looked on and was relieved when the jury came back and read the guilty verdict. He felt her eyes bore into him.

He felt Prue lean against him as the judge gave her the death sentence.

"Every day I fight evil and protect innocents. But this…."

"Don't think about it Prue. It's the only way I get through a day."

--- ----

She felt the cuffs lock around her wrists, and the constant presence of the cuffs around her ankles, but the whole time she kept her eyes on him. The one that had pursued her and the one she always felt was right there. "This isn't over Trudeau. Your family will never be safe even with me behind bar."

He felt Prue somehow get closer to his body. She was usually strong but somehow this woman had rocked her, and he knew why. Threaten his family threatened hers. And hers included her sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

Jacqueline Monaco paced back and forth in her cell. She hated enclosed spaces and this was smaller then any she had been in even as a child. She recalled days when her father had locked her in a closet because she hadn't cooked dinner for him properly. But as she got older she had finally locked him in a closet. The police had come and she was found crying at the foot of the stairs. They never even suspected she had been the one to murder him. To the police and Social Services she was just another abused child, another child from that end of town who had come home and found her father butchered in the closet, the blood rolling under the door.

"Monaco. You're up. Step back from the door." The guard ordered as he came to the cell door.

She glared a minute before steeping back to the far wall. She hatred this. Treated like an animal. All because of some cop.

"Lets go."

Taking a step in front of him she walked purposely forward. She was determined that this would not be her end, her death. Sure she had gotten the death sentence, but her lawyer was getting paid good money to make sure that didn't happen. Or at least put it off till as long as she could.

She sat at the small table waiting for her visitor. She knew who it was, she only got two. Her lawyer and her boyfriend. Her lawyer had been in the other day, and wasn't expected to return for another few days.

She saw him as he walked through the visitor's door. Holding all his confidence in the air around him. His shoulder length black hair brushing just enough along his shoulders.

"Zander." She felt his arms around her waist as he pulled her close. "God I missed you."

"**NO Contact!"** The guard yelled from across the room as they could broke apart.

"I missed you." he looked into her eyes.

"Same here." He cupped her hands in his. "I swear if I ever see that cop I'll kill him myself."

"He isn't worth it. You need to hurt guys like that where it really counts. Not him but to those around him. To those he loves."

"I can have his wife taken care of before you close your eyes to sleep tonight."

She seemed to think. "She wouldn't last five minutes in here." She locked eyes with him. "Can you? I could use my own play toy. And Prue Halliwell seems to fit the profile."

He leaned forward. "Just say the word. And she's yours."

She squeezed his hand in hers. This was too good to be true. "How soon?"

"Give me 24 hrs. After that Prue Halliwell is yours."

--- ---- --- ----

Piper flopped down on the couch exhausted, "Ok are we suddenly on the _'every demon at once'_ radar?"

Prue sat across from her sister and tipped her head back against the back of the chair, "No more then usual." She lifted her head up slightly, "Where's Phoebe?"

"I'd guess either still in the car or very slowly making her way up the stairs." Piper answered not moving. "To bad Leo is watching that other charge."

"Well lucky it wasn't to serious. When I get enough energy I'll run her a hot bath. She'll feel better."

--- ----

Andy walked up the driveway and placed his arms around Phoebe, "Need a lift kiddo?"

"Andy life saver." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he lifted her up and carried her in the Manor.

Walking into the Manor, "What the hell happened to you three?" he placed Phoebe down on the couch beside Piper and sat over next to Prue.

"Demons happened." Prue answered as she shifted around and sat on his lap.

"Yeah a whole bunch of ugly demons all at once." Phoebe whined as she leaned against Piper. "I hurt everywhere."

Prue smiled at her baby sister. "I'll run you a bubble bath sweetie. You'll feel better after that."

"I doubt it."

--- ---- --- ----

"Well?"

"As you said. They are vulnerable when separated."

"I thought so." He sat and leaned back in the high back chair. "Now we just need to separate them a little bit longer. And the best way is permanently."

"And you have an idea?" he asked seeing the wheels revolving in his leaders mind.

"The only way to get a witch out of the way, but keep them alive so we can steal their powers..." He looked up at his friend. "Set them up for a murder and send them to prison."

He smiled at the idea. "A Halliwell wouldn't last long in prison. But which one? I'd say the middle one. She wouldn't last five minutes in a woman's prison."

"No. We need to take out the leader. The one that guides them, and has always protected them. Get the guys ready. Prue Halliwell has a surprise waiting for her on her way to work tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Andy placed his gun back in his locker and slammed the door. "Its Bull Darryl and we both know it.

"Hey don't yell at me I agree with you." Darryl closed his own locker and looked at Andy. "Look Andy go home relax, take Prue out for a nice romantic dinner. Just let it be until tomorrow."

"How the hell am I suppose to do that, with the thought she may get out on some stupid technicality?"

"Andy try. I know you both need to relax. You told me yourself their _friends_ haven't being exactly playing fair lately."

Andy leaned against his locker, "Your right Darryl, but as you say. She's been busy with her stuff as well. Ok I got to get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy walked out of the dressing room and made his way to his car. Pulling into the driveway to the Manor nearly an hour later he walked in the house and closed the door behind him. Though he closed it a little harder then he wanted to.

Prue looked up from the couch and watched as her husband walked in the living room. "Hey you, Hard day?"

"That obvious?" he leaned down and gave her a kiss as he sat down beside her.

"Well lets just say Leo almost knew about it." She wrapped her arms around him

"I didn't close it that hard did I?"

"No, but any harder and he would be fixing that glass, _again_."

"Sorry."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really." He twisted off the couch and picked her up in his arms. "Right now I just want to spend time with my wife. Maybe take her out to dinner."

She held her arms around his neck as he started up the stairs. "If we go up here like this. We aren't going out for dinner."

Andy gave Prue a knowing smile, "Well start with dessert." He pulled her closer as his lips locked with hers.

--- ----

Prue rested her head on the pillow next to Andy with her hand on his chest. She felt his arm over her shoulders just holding her.

"So Prue I must say having you home when I got here was a pleasant surprise."

"Yeah well, you carrying my up to our room was one for me." She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah that was wasn't it, but I didn't think you were home. Your car isn't."

"No I wasn't feeling to great this morning So Piper made me stay home."

"You ok?"

"Yeah it was just this morning, I was fine later."

"Could have had something to do with all that ice cream you and Phoebe ate last night right before bed?"

She smiled at the memory of her and Phoebe cleaning out the last carton, "Hmm maybe. Piper had some stuff to do for the club and so her and Phoebe took my car this morning. Was just easier I guess, I was at the end of teh driveway."

"True. Well it worked out great for them didn't it? We didn't disturbing anyone." He saw the question in her eyes and smiled as she pushed herself up and kissed him again.

"I am sure that will be appreciated."

He laughed as he twist around so he was almost on top of her. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Over the last two years of marriage...Not enough."

"Then let me show you."

--- ----

She ran up the steps to the manor with more energy then she thought she had. She still couldn't believe the phone call she had gotten. It was four o'clock in the morning and demons seemed to be hunting them all even then.

"**Prue!** I don't give two shit's if you are sleeping, **get down here!"** she dumped her jacket and made her way towards the stairs.

Prue wrapped her robe around her as she made her way to the stairs. "What?"

She looked up at her sister. "We got a problem. A_ BIG problem_."

Prue turned from her sister to Andy who was just answering his cell. She gave him a look as to why anyone would call him at 4 o'clock in the morning. Turning back to her sister, "What going on?"

--- ---- --- ----

Darryl couldn't believe he was doing this. Everything pointed at the one person but he knew her, it wasn't possible. But he couldn't ignore the evidence and the witness' claims.

"Look Andy just get down here. I had my ass dragged from bed as well. So you may as well get down here too"

"Darryl this isn't happening."

"It is and I gotta tell you pal. It isn't looking great right now."

"OK slow down and start from the beginning." Prue held on to her sisters hand trying to get her to tell her calmly what was going on.

Andy watched as his wife sat with her sister. "Prue I gotta go in. I'll call you or at least try and get back here as soon as I can."

"Ok Andy its alright." She felt his gentle kiss before she watched him go out the door.

"OK now take a deep breath and explain to me what happened?" she still didn't know why her sister was so flustered. She came to the bottom of the stairs all her sister had done was fall in other arms and started to cry.

"We took your car cause we both had some earns to run. Yours was just easier it was the last one in last night."

"I know its ok."

"Well I went to P3 and she.. She had had few more things to take care of. So I was _ok take Prue's car and met me later_." She wiped away a tear, "I never even thought why she was taking so long. I hadn't heard from her all day. She usually calls for some little thing. Then…. Then Darryl called. She.. They arrested her Prue. And everything points to her and there was witnesses."

"_WHAT!?"_ was all Prue could say as she turned her head quickly realizing then why Andy left without saying anything about his call. "Witnesses? To what? What do they think she did?"

"They said she murdered someone."

Prue looked at her sister. "**_WHAT!?"_**

--- ---- --- ----

She looked on with a smile. Here it was. He had come through for her.

"The murder of prominent business man Harold Jenkins is one filled with mystery. And not in the mystery as to whom dun it, as to why she did. Mr Jenkins was found butchered in his hotel suite with the murderer lying next to him. Witnesses claim they heard what sound like an argument from his hotel room, they called the front desk and they in turn called the police. As information comes to us we will let you know. But right now the big question is…Why would Mirror Advice Columnist Phoebe Halliwell murder Mr. Jenkins."

"**WHAT!!!** _Idiots_. They got the wrong sister!" her anger flared but then calmed slightly. "Then again. If I can't have Prue for my revenge. Her baby sister will do. Either way Andy Trudeau suffers." She smiled as she recalled each sister and Phoebe sitting next to Prue. The oldest always holding her sisters hand, or an arm around her shoulder. "Protecting her where you Prue? Well we'll see how well you can protect her in here."


	4. Chapter 4

"This is _BULL_ Darryl and you know it!"

"_DO_ I Phoebe? At least half a dozen people saw you with him in the bar and go up to his room."

"I have never _seen _or_ talked_ to Mr Jenkins in my **life!"**

"So what Evil twin?" he asked though wishing he hadn't when he did. He knew the girl's secret and he knew anything was possible, but he had to deal in facts. And the fact was that lots of people saw her with him and leave with him. Not to mention the bell boy who saw her leaving the room with blood on her shirt and he then found the victim.

Phoebe was about to say something but didn't. She just looked at Darryl. "Maybe."

Darryl knew what she was thinking. "Oh no." he turned and stepped towards the door. He looked back at Phoebe one last time and walked out of the interrogation room. "Take her back to her cell."

Phoebe looked at Darryl as he went through the door. She was thinking on something. The last thing she remembered was dropping off the pictures at 415 for Prue. After that, the next thing she knew she was sitting in her sisters car and a police officer was tapping on the window with his hand on his revolver. And she saw other officers around the car.

She lay back on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. She ignored the cat calls from all the guys in the other cells and the one woman beside her, telling her she would protect her once she got to prison. That she belonged to her know.

--- ---- --- ----

"Andy this is ridiculous.!"

"Look Prue I'm sorry there isn't anything I can do. I've been ordered to steer clear. I'm too close."

"You're damn right you are too close. She is practically your own sister." Prue was pissed and she wanted answers.

"And **_THAT_** is why I can't go near it. Let Darryl handle it." He felt his own anger raising, but took in a deep breath as he stepped towards his wife. "Look Prue. I'm sorry. I told Darryl to keep me in the loop, but right now that's it. I'll make sure she's ok."

Prue held her head against Andy's shoulder, "How did this happen? She didn't do it Andy, I know my own sister. She would never do that to anyone. They said on the news…"

"Hey, don't think about that. Well find away. There has to be an answer." He pushed her from his shoulder and wiped the tear on her cheek with his thumb. "We'll get her back Prue. I promise."

--- ---- --- ----

"How easy was it?"

"To easy. She walked out of the building and bam. Though she did put up a bit of a fight it was over in a few seconds and then we shimmered out of there."

"Riiight. To easy. You**_ IDIOTS!_** You grabbed the wrong sister!"

"No, you said the one in the black Miata, at 415."

"Did you **LOOK** at the picture? Any of them. I wanted the **OLDEST,** _**NOT**_ the youngest."

"But." He didn't feel it it was so fast. The flames consumed him and he was gone.

"Anymore excuses?" he looked around at the other demons that had screwed up. "You're all lucky that in the end she feels this will be better for her. And in the end that will be better for us."

--- ---- --- ----

"Ok Phoebe tell me what you _DO_ remember?" the inspector sat across from her as she looked up at Darryl.

"I was driving around with my sister Piper we were picking up supplies for her club…"

"P3?"

"Yeah P3. Anyway, I dropped her off at the club so she could get everything set up for the band that night and I took Prue's car. I went by 415 Magazine to drop off a roll of film for her."

"Why?" he was cold, just wanting answers.

"She wasn't feeling well that morning so Piper and I told her to stay home we'd drop it off. When I came out I heard someone behind me and that's it. Next thing I know you guys are surrounding me in my sisters' car at Golden Gate Park and I'm arrested."

He looked down at the file in front of him, "So you are saying you have no recollection of meeting Mr Jenkins in the parking lot, or having drinks with him, or going up to his room!"

"Hey inspector back off." Daryl stepped in knowing his new partner was stepping over the line.

"_NO _I **don't!"** Phoebe held his gaze to her own. She had one theory on this but she couldn't say it. She couldn't cry demon, but her thoughts went to Prue when Rex too had set her up. He had almost won then. Lucky for them, Leo retrieved their powers and they got Prue back in jail time, but some how she didn't feel as lucky as her big sister was.

--- ---- --- ----

_6 mths later:_

"Phoebe Halliwell. You have been found guilty in the murder of Harold Jenkins and will serve life at The Valley State Prison for Women, in Chowchilla, CA"

"**_What? NO._** I didn't _do it_!" Phoebe pulled against the restraints around her ankles and waist. She turned to look at her sisters. "Prue. I didn't."

Prue stepped up towards her sister but felt the hand on her shoulder holding her back, "Ma'am."

"**Prue!"** Phoebe let her tears fall freely as she was escorted out of the courtroom.

"Phoebe I believe you. I'll fix it, anyway I have to."

Piper felt her tears fall down her face as she watched helplessly as they escorted Phoebe from the courtroom. She couldn't believe it, all the evidence, all the witnesses. Everything pointed towards her sister committing this horrific crime, but she wouldn't believe it. That wasn't the Phoebe she knew, she knew her sister and something wasn't right.

--- ---- --- ----

"Open cells West C." the voice called out as the clanging started.

The clang of the mechanism pulling against its metal surroundings were heard, as the bars and locks were opened on a hundred doors.

Phoebe stood in her cell, she didn't want to go out. This was her firsts day in prison and she didn't even know what to do. She did know enough to keep her NYC street smarts about her. She was new and she knew everyone would be after her in some form.

"Lets go Halliwell. The yard awaits." She heard the guard hurry her from her cell as she stepped in line with everyone else.

She leaned against the outer fence with few people talking to her or even seeing she was there.

"Watch your back today Halliwell." Three people walked past her, but she had no idea who was talking to her. As she stepped away from the fence she felt the extreme pain scream through her stomach. As her legs gave out below her. "And so it begins Halliwell. Tell Andy I said Hi."

She felt one last shove and then nothing as she heard the sirens and voices on the loud speakers then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

She heard the soft sound of a medical monitor and tried to push back the groogy feeling she had. As she moved her hand out of instinct to where she felt the pain, she felt another hand stop her.

"Leave it."

She tried to push open her eyes to see who was with her, but so far all she got was a fog.

"Glad to see you're finally awake. Was starting to get worried."

"What?" her eyes focused more and she could make out the white doctors lab coat.

"You were stabbed in the yard. Nothing serious, but enough that you needed a few stitches. You'll be out of here in a few days. Nothing vital was hit. Who ever attacked you knew what they were doing."

She closed her eyes one last time to clear the last bit of fog from her eyes a to see the woman sitting beside her. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day. You must have friends in high places. I've had an Inspector Trudeau calling here every hour since we brought you in."

"Brother in law." She explained, pushing back the reminas of the drugs in her system

"Well, I bet he's none to happy having a murderer for a sister in law, but I guess it doesn't bother him. For the amount of times he's called."

"I didn't do it."

She held the deep brown eyes in her. How many times had she heard that? How many prisoners claimed their innocents? But there was something there, something she almost believed. "Did you see who did this?"

"No. It happened to fast. Someone walked by me and told me to watch my back. Next thing I know I have this searing pain and then nothing."

"Well you're the new kid in here. Expect more of that. What I don't understand, is why you blacked out. The wound wasn't critical enough for that to happen."

Phoebe thought back and she knew why she had blacked out, "I don't have a very high level of pain. My sisters would joke about it when we were growing up." It was all she could think of. She couldn't come out and say, _well I had a premonition at the same time and they tended to suck away my energy._

"Well rest, you'll need it to go back out there. Whoever this was. Isn't going to stop at just that. I think she has just started harassing you." She got up and walked out of the small infirmary.

The next day she slowly made her way back towards her own cell. The throbbing of the wound was going down but any sudden movements would catch her off guard.

She ignored the cat calls yelled out at her and the words that went with them. She knew she was the new kid and for at least a little while she would get this treatment from the others. She made it her business to just keep to herself, and her back against the wall.

--- ---- --- ----

"Andy I need to know how in the **_HELL_** this happened in the first place. I mean are there no freaking **_GUARDS_** in there?"  
"Prue please just calm down." Andy had being trying to explain everything to Prue for the last hour, but he wasn't making much progress. Prue had been in protective _'get my sister out'_ mode since the trial.  
"Excuse me, my sister is stabbed in prison. A place she shouldn't be in, in the first place and you tell me to calm **_DOWN!"_**  
"Ok you know what Prue I can't talk to you when you are like this. I told you these things happen in there. I told her. She knew what to do. She is the new kid in there and to them she is just that, a kid!"  
"I don't care Andy, someone tried to kill her. What happens to them?"  
"They don't know who did it."  
"So _NOTHING_!"  
"Unless Phoebe saw who it was, no. Believe it or not there is a code of honour in there."  
"Honour? They tried to kill my sister Andy. I want to see her."  
"You can't, you know that. Not until she has been in there at least a month."  
"Damn it Andy, she's my **_sister_**!"  
"What, you think I don't know that?! I want to go in there and bust her out myself Prue, but I can't, _WE_ can't!"

Prue stepped closer to Andy, "Find a way." She turned and walked away from him. Leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Damn it Prue!" he called after her. "What do you want me to do!?"

Andy watched as Prue left the bedroom. They had been fighting nearly every day since Phoebe was first arrested. He knew where Prue's heart was, but he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

He walked downstairs and saw Piper leaning against the counter in thought. "Penny."

Piper looked up, "Sorry?"  
"You seemed lost in thought. Give you a penny for them."  
"Not enough."  
"That bad hey?" he reached for the coffee pot and filled his cup before sitting down at the kitchen table.

Piper picked up her coffee and sat across from Andy. "Maybe. It just seems ever since this whole thing start we've had a lot more demon attacks."  
"Power of Three is down to two. If I was a demon I would." He caught the look she was sending him, "Sorry."  
"No, you're right. Hell I would. Especially without Phoebe and her premonitions, we don't know when they are coming or who. I've lost count of the innocents we've lost because we didn't get there in time. Or Leo has come down and told us of ones that were killed." She looked up at Andy, "Then there's you and Prue."  
"What about us?" he took a drink of his coffee trying not to look at her.  
"Andy. She is just worried about her."  
"And I'm _not!_ Sorry."  
"It's ok. It just that when Mum died…"  
"I know Piper. I was there remember? I remember her telling me one day that she had to look after you two. She cried in my arms that time her and Phoebe got in that accident, and Phoebe was in the hospital for what? A week. She blamed herself. Every time something happened to one of you two she blamed herself, even if there was nothing she could do."  
"Like now."  
"God Piper I can't keep fighting her on this. I've done everything I can. It isn't enough for her no matter what."  
"Just give her some time Andy. I hate to see you guys like this. And so would Phoebe."

Piper watched as he got up and placed his cup in the sink. "Don't save anything for dinner for me tonight Piper. I'm working late." He grabbed his keys and left her alone in the kitchen.

Piper rested her head in her hands as she watched him go out the back door. _'nothing different Andy.'_ she thought to herself.. Ever since Phoebe was sentenced, Andy had always been working late. She knew he was avoiding Prue, but sooner or later they would have to talk about them

Prue walked up the stairs from the basement and saw Piper with her head in her hands. "Hey."

Piper looked up and saw the look on Prue's face. "Hi."  
"Was that Andy I heard leaving?"  
"Yeah, he won't be home for dinner. Working late."  
"Yeah I figured." Prue made her way to the coffee machine and refilled it.

"Prue you two have to get through this. You know he is doing everything he can."  
"It's not enough Piper."  
"Damn it Prue! What more do you want from him. You know there isn't anything he can do. All that evidence."  
"So what? You believe it too? That she killed that guy?  
"No. I just think we need to face the facts that there isn't anything more we can do but support her and be there for her."  
"Piper, need a remind you that someone tried to kill her the other day in prison?"  
"No." Piper looked down at her empty cup. She recalled when Andy told them what happened, her heart stopped. "No you don't."

Prue saw the tears starting down Pipers cheek and made her way to her sister. She crouched down in front of her and took her hands in hers. "Piper I'm sorry. I .. I just want her back."  
"So do I. She didn't do this Prue."

Prue pulled her sister towards her, "I know. And we'll figure it out."  
"Andy?"

Prue closed her eyes. All she and Andy had been doing was fighting lately, "We'll figure that out too."

--- ---- --- ----

**_2 mths later_**

"Ok tell me again Morris. How the hell did this happen?"  
"I don't know Andy. I just heard this morning when I came in."  
"Damn it. Like I don't have enough problems, and now this."  
"You and Prue still fighting?"  
"We'll work it out."  
"Look Andy it really isn't any of my business, but you need to tell her. Both of them." Darryl saw a bit of worry on Andy's face. "Look Andy. You can't keep this from her. I know you two are going through a rough spot right now, but you two love each other more then I have ever seen two people in love. You'll work it out."  
"I know. But not tonight."  
"You've been crashing here at night haven't you?" Darryl looked at his partner his friend. "Damn it Andy. That isn't going to solve this. Trust me, I tried that with Sheila."  
"We just need some down time Daryl."  
"No you don't, you need to go home and tell her what the hell is going on and you two need to work this out."

--- ---- --- ----

"This is working out great." She took his hand in hers.  
"I knew you'd be pleased."  
"Well at first I wasn't., but that first hit to her. I knew it would get to him."  
"Through Prue? And it's working out great for me as well. They are vulnerable right now."  
"And you want the middle sisters club?"  
"Why not? Makes for a great meeting place and all those young minds to influence."

She wanted to lean over and kiss him so bad, but she knew she couldn't.

"Well if all goes well you should have it soon. Only so much our little bird here will be able to take."  
"Well like I said, be careful, she may fight back. She isn't as weak as you think."  
"Don't worry about me. Sooner or later my lawyer will get me full access, not just every now and then in the yard. Then Phoebe Halliwell will soon know the consequences of not co-operating in jail. And her sister will take it out on Andy Trudeau."


	6. Chapter 6

Prue wanted to pace, but every time she did she found herself stopping and looking at her husband. She wanted to yell at him but she knew it wasn't his fault. "You have got to be kidding me."

"I'm sorry Prue."

Prue glared at him everytime he said he was sorry. "How the _HELL_ does this happen?"

"I don't know. Darryl and I are looking into it. Best we can guess is her lawyer found some loop hole and is using that to stay her execution."

"And in the mean time she is in there trying to** KILL** me little sister."

"We don't know it was her."

"What? You need a map to lead you there Andy? I'm not that stupid. She is using Phoebe to get to me, to get to _YOU!_ **_YOU_** are the one that put her in there. **_YOU_** are the one that hunted her down."

"It's my **JOB** Prue. What was I supposed to do? Let her keep going on doing what she did? You saw those pictures that night. You _KNEW_ what she did. Was I to just let her **_GO!?"_** he turned away from her, his anger once again rising to the surface. He knew the silence was the end of the conversation, "Look, if you need me, call me on my cell." He started for the front door.

"Oh great Andy. Once again you're just gonna walk out on us."

"Prue, if I stay we both know things will be said that we will both regret later. And I think we both are at the point we may not be able to get back from them." He held her eyes in his a moment longer before he walked out the front door, leaving her alone in the front foyer.

Piper closed her eyes from her position in the kitchen. She had heard the words of anger spoken by both her sister and her brother in law. QWhen she heard teh front door close she started for the conservatory. "Prue?"

"Not now Piper." Prue answered as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

She felt Leos arms wrap around her as she leaned back against him. "Just give her some time Piper. Give them both time."

"I can't Leo. This is what she wants. To tear Andy's family apart. She is winning and I can't let her."

"So what are you going to do/"

"I don't know. First stop I think is to see Phoebe and tell her what's going on."

"Piper you can't. Not yet." Leo reminder her.

She turned in his arms, "Then you need to go. Someone needs to tell her that that psycho killer, Jacqueline Monaco, that Andy sent to death row, is after her."

--- ---- --- ----

**_1yr Since her Arrest, 4mths since she was stabbed:_**

Phoebe couldn't recall how long it was since she had seen Leo that one night, and ever since she had kept her eyes looking all around her. Ever since she was stabbed there hadn't been any other incidents. She was left alone, but she knew well enough that wouldn't last. And as she walked around a corner in the yard she felt the air rush from her lungs as she fwlt teh hit to her stomach and her back slammed against the wall.

"Hello Halliwell."

She looked into the cold eyes before her. No feelings, nothing. It was like looking into the face of evil. One she had seen before.

Jacqueline slammed her knee into Phoebes rib cage sending her to the ground gasping for breath. "What's the matter Halliwell? Cat got your tongue?"

Phoebe pushed herself up from the ground and grabbed at the foot that was starting straight for her. Flipping her assailant on her back as she got up. "You want a piece of me? Bring it on."

Jacqueline got back up and faced off. "Brave little one aren't you. I heard that about you."

"What? All of a sudden you're afraid?" Phoebe taunted her attacker as she kept one eye out for any friend and the guards.

As Phoebe moved to defend herself, Jacqueline saw what she didn't and took a dive clutching at her stomach.

"Against the wall Halliwell. **NOW!"**

"What? I didn't do anything."

"Riight and that is why she is lying there after taking a hit from you."

"**WHAT**! _No_"

"The Wall." She felt the strong hands grab her and slam her to the wall. The tight cuffs soon around her wrists. "Move it!"

Phoebe looked back and saw the smile on Jacqueline's face, and her silent words, "Next time."

"Take some time and cool down Halliwell. You just blew your chance for visitors today." The door clinked closed in front of her sending her into darkness.

Phoebe griped the bars on the small window on the door. "She started it. I was defending myself. Damn it! She was the one who stabbed me!" her voice was falling on deaf ears,

"Can it Halliwell or I'll keep you in there longer."

Phoebe stepped back from the door before sliding down the far wall.

--- ---- --- ----

"What do you mean we cant see her?"

"She is in solitary confinement for fighting."

"You have got to be kidding me?" Prue felt her temper rise as she was stopped from seeing her sister. "Look, she was stabbed in here awhile ago. Did you ever think that whatever she did was self defence?

"A guard saw her take down the other prisoner."

"And who was that? Jacqueline Monaco by any chance?" Piper shot back. "She was probably the one who stabbed her to start with."

They saw the non-emotion on the guard's face.

"Look it up damn it. My husband was the one who put her on death row. She wants back at him and she is doing it through my sister."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Halliwell is in solitary for two days. You can come back next weekend."

Prue was about to protest when Piper held her back. "Fine. We'll see you then." She kept her grip on Prue as she led the two of them out of the office.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe closed her eyes the brightness of the California sun.

"Keep it in check this time Halliwell." She felt the shove to her back as she entered her own cell.

She looked at her cellmate and could see the hate in her eyes. She knew on top of her being the new kid, she was also fighting the cop's relation. And she was related to Andy and everything that came with him.

"You aren't mine to deal with Halliwell, but if I was you, I'd watch my back." her cellmate sat down on her bunk looking up at Phoebe.

--- ----

The next day Phoebe once again made her way through the yard. She kept close to the fence and out of trouble at least that was her plan. Until five woman stepped in front of here.

"We got a message for you Halliwell."

"Look, just leave me alone. I don't want anyone trouble."

"Yeah well you got it." One stepped forward as she went to slam her fist into Phoebe, but she blocked it.

"Oh, gonna play the tough one are you. We heard that. But can you take us all on?"

Phoebe fought back as much as she could but there was too many. As she felt the last strike to her ribs, she heard the guards and the siren in the background.

She heard the voices as someone lifted her to her feet. "You just don't learn do you Halliwell?"

"What.?. No.."

"Save it." He pushed her against the wall slapping on the cuffs once again.

"No, are you freaking blind or what?" Phoebe protested through the pain in her body.

He slammed her against the wall before taking off her cuff. "Keep this up an you'll never learn."

--- ---- --- ----

Prue couldn't believe what she had heard.

"You're kidding right?" Prue couldn't believe her luck, or lack there of it. Every time she had come to see her sister she was unreachable.

"Solitary confinement. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, so am I!" Prue held her gaze at the men before her. How many time now was it? 5-6? Each time they had come to see Phoebe she was conveniently in solitary.

--- ----

The front door slammed and Andy looked up, as Prue walked through the thresh. "What?" Andy looked at Prue

"We didn't see her. She as in solitary, _AGAIN."_

Andy looked up at his wife. Even for him this was getting too much.

"Andy."

He looked at Prue. He had no answers. "I'm sorry." He picked up his coat before griping the handle of the door. He took in a deep breath before opening the door and stepping out. He knew what he was leaving behind, but was he sure he could?

Piper looked on as Andy walked from the Manor. "Prue.'

Prue looked at her sister,

"Are you sure this it what you want?" Piper asked as she too looked at the front door

Prue looked at the door before her as Andy closed it….. "I...I don't know anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

He reached his hand up and gently touch the bruise on her face, "I told you."

"Its ok. I actually let her do that. She hasn't seen her family in over a year."

"And how are you doing this?"

"Egg her into a fight the day of visiting."

"Nice."

She looked into his eyes. Something seemed different. "What about you?"

"P3 will soon be mine."

"Nice. Now if only my stupid lawyer can get me out of here."

"Patience my dear. All in good time."

"It isn't _you_ stuck in here."

"No, but I've been there, and I got you the best."

She leaned over and gently brushed her lips to his, "I know. Thank you."

"**Monaco!"**

She sat back down casting a glare over her shoulder at the guard starting towards her. she turned her face back to him, "I think our visit is over. Let me know what's going on."

"Count on it."

She felt the hand reach around her arm and pull her to her feet.

"**Let go!"**

"You surprise me Monaco, he doesn't seem your type."

"What do you know about it.?"

"I just thought you had your eyes on Halliwell." Her sentence finished, she felt her back slam against the wall.

"You don't know anything about it. Just keep your nose out of it, got it."

The guard looked into her eyes. "I got it."

Letting her go they continued down the long walk, "Good. Just make sure you do tonight and keep anyone else out of it as well. Little Miss Halliwell is going to get her official welcome to Valley State."

--- ---- --- ----

Prue sat on the couch thinking of her sister. She knew something wasn't right about the whole thing. It seemed too convenient that every time her and Piper had gone to see Phoebe she was in solitary for fighting. "Stupid people. Can they not see a pattern here?"

"You talking to yourself?"

Prue looked up to see Darryl standing just inside the entrance to the living room. "No, not really."

"Sorry, I knocked."

"It's ok. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters you can call Andy. He's driving me crazy."

"Darryl…"

"Prue just hear me out, please." He sat down across from her and held her gaze. "Look, he's a mess right now. And you can't tell me you're not. We're both doing everything we can to clear Phoebe, but right now you two are letting Monaco win. This is what she wants. To destroy him, his family and it's working. I know it's hard for you right now. I don't even want to think about the _'other'_ stuff that you are dealing with without her, but you two are stronger then this. Sheila and I went through rough's spots too, but we talked about it and she helped me deal with a lot of anger I got on some cases."

"This isn't just some case Darryl, this is Phoebe."

"I know that, and it's eating at him that he can't help her." Darryl stood up, "Look Prue, all I'm saying right now is talk to him. Because if this keeps going on this direction. He's going to get hurt or worse." He let his unspoken words get to her words that he hoped would get her to see something in her husnband if to lonly save his life

Prue watched as Darryl left. She couldn't even recall the last time her and Andy had sat down and had a cup of coffee together let alone a meal. She got up in the mornings he was gone. She went to bed before he even got home, and she knew there where nights he hadn't come home at all. She knew he had either stayed at the station or gone to Darryl's.

--- ---- --- ----

"You got another visitor Monaco. Let's go." The guard held her arm in her hand as they made their way through the cells.

Their eyed locked as she made her way threw the visitors center. "Trudeau. Didn't think I'd see you again."

"You didn't leave me much choice."

She pulled the chair away from the table and sat down, "No I didn't did I? Sit." she looked up at him knowing she was winning the final game.

Andy waited a moment before complying to her request. "What do you want? With my family?"

"I don't want anything with your family Trudeau. It's you I want to suffer."

"By going after my _family_?"

"Got your attention didn't I." She leaned forward and smiled up at him, "And I'll decide when you have suffered enough."

He pushed his chair back and glared down at her, "Stay away from them. One mark on Phoebe and I'll see you die now and your lawyer won't be able to help you."

She leaned back enjoying his attitude; he was scared for his sister in law. "I haven't touched her."

"Keep it that way."

"Oh Andy. Can I call you Andy? I mean we've known each other for so long now." she leaned forward, "You think I'm going to let you be happy in your life. You hunted me down."

"Like the dog you are."

"You're thoughts."

"You butchered those kids after you raped them. It's my job to get people like you off the streets."

"And this is the cost. You knew the rules to the game when we started this. Did Prue? Did you tell your precious wife about us Andy? Did you tell her the game we played?"

"There is no_ US!"_

"No? How come you're here now and not home with her? Yeah. I can picture you two making love every night. Her soft skin. I bet she likes it slow doesn't she? See you and me. We played it hard and fast. That's how you deserve it."

"You're sick."

"Bet this whole thing is tearing Prue up. I remember her at the trial. Seems very protective of her sisters. I sure hope it isn't stopping you and her from having some fun." She looked at him seeing the rage building and enjoying the fact there was nothing he could do. "I wonder how Phoebe likes it. I wonder how Prue would react to you if something should happen to Phoebe."

"Leave her out of this."

She got up from the chair and started out of the room, "Nothing to do with me Trudeau, prison can be a dangerous place. People get hurt in here, and someone as pretty as Phoebe. We'll you're a smart guy. You figure it out."

Andy started after her but she was already gone. He turned around and started out. He was going to have a chat with the warden.

--- ---- --- ----

**_6Mths later:_**

Piper made her way around behind the bar. She looked up when she heard the door open and close. "I'm sorry were closed."

"Yes, Piper is it?"

"Yes."

He made his way down the stairs, "I've come to give you an offer for your club."

"That's nice, but it isn't for sale."

"Oh really. I've learned over the years that everything has a price. Name it."

"Still not for sale." She insisted

He eased himself down into one of the bar stools. "That's to bad. I was hoping you would sell. I know you are having troubles with, is it your youngest sister?"

"Phoebe is not in any trouble." She glared at him

"Hmmm not what I read. I'm sure you'll need help paying the legal bills." He reached in his pocket and laid a card on the counter top. "Call me if you change your mind. Think of your little sister Piper, she may need your help." He got off the stool and walked out of the club.

As he exited the club he reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. As it was answered at the other end, "Do it." Was all he said as she closed his phone casting a glance over his shoulder towards P3.

--- ---- --- ----

"Damn it Andy I can't keep doing this."

"What Prue? What do you want me to do?"

Prue turned and faced the window. "I don't know. I do know that you put that animal in there, and Phoebe is suffering because of it."

"Prue I'm sorry I spoke with the warden. Monaco isn't getting out of her cell for a little while and no visitors except her lawyer. Darryl and I are doing everything we can to get Phoebe out, but we can't take a demon to court if that's what it is."

"We don't know if it is Andy. Phoebe said herself she doesn't know what happened. She went back to the car at 415 and then she wakes up across town with no memory."

"Look Prue, I don't want to keep having this same fight with you every night."

"Then don't." she turned from the window and looked at him. He was everything to her but her sisters were more. "Maybe we just need some time apart Andy.

"**_What!?"_**

"Look you're never home anyway, so it isn't anything different. I just need some time."

"So you're going to let her win."

"No Andy I'm not. I just can't keep fighting you and worrying about Phoebe. I just think for now it's for the best."

He wanted to run to her and shake some sense into her, but he couldn't move. He reached down and picked his coat up off the couch. "Fine. " he turned and started for the door and stopped as he gripped the handle. "I love you Prue."

She heard the door close behind him as the tears started down her cheek, "I love you too." she answered to no one.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe made her way from the dining area, when she felt the hand grab her and pull her into another room. She felt the hardness of the wall as she was slammed against it.

"Hello Phoebe."

"What do you want?"

"To teach your brother in law a lesson. See in hurting you, its hurts Prue, and doing that gets to him." She slammed her fist into Phoebes lower back before someone spun her around slamming her back to the wall. She felt the air rush from her lungs as the fist struck her stomach.

She grabbed hold of Phoebes chin and lifted her face up. "I was so disappointed I never got to greet you when you arrived, but I heard you got my message. Our little _'meetings'_ after, where for Andy's benefit. You have him to thank for all this. He locked me in here making sure I got the death penalty.

"You deserved worse." she spit out through the blood in her mouth

The hand striking her face sent her head spinning as the blood hit the wall.

She gripped her hair as she drove her fist into her stomach again and again.

"You want to know what's worse Phoebe? Worse is going to be what you get every day. No, I'm not going got kill you; well not yet anyway. I want to have fun with you first." She slammed her fist again into Phoebes ribs before striking her face.

Phoebe felt the other girls let her go as she dropped to the floor. She had lost count the amount of times she felt the kick to her ribs and her back.

Jacqueline bent down close to Phoebes ear, "Oh yeah. Lots of fun with you Halliwell." standing back up she dealt a final blow to Phoebes head before they walked out of the room leaving her in her own pool of blood.


	8. Chapter 8

Piper rushed down the hall and met Prue who was pacing back and forth, "Prue?"

Prue turned and looked at Piper who instantly pulled her into a hug,

"What happened?"

"I don't know, Andy is in there right now trying to find out."

"Can we see her?"

"He's trying that too." Prue kept her arm around Piper as they both sat down.

Piper didn't know what to say. She got the call from Prue saying something had happened to Phoebe, but that was all she knew.

"So you and Andy? What are you going to do?"

Prue closed her eyes, "I don't know Piper. It just seems ever since this whole thing. all we've done is fight. He's always at the office. I think he's avoiding me." She kept her eyes on the door, "I don't want to lose him Piper."

Piper pulled Prue into another hug, but quickly broke away when the door opened.

"Andy what's going on?" Piper asked as he walked in the room

"Seems Phoebe was jumped on her way from lunch."

"**_What!?"_** Prue was pissed.

"They beat her up pretty bad too. I can get you guys into see her, but only for a few minutes."

"Ok, don't they have guards or anything in here. How the hell does this happen?" Prue glared at him

"The warden is looking into it. She thinks one or more of the guards where paid to look the other way."

"_Great!"_ Prue turned from Andy trying to get her emotions in order.

Piper looked at Andy then to Prue as she placed her hand gently on her sisters back, "Come on. Lets go see her."

Andy led the two of them down the hall towards the infirmary. "Warden, these are Phoebes sisters."

"I am very sorry. I have already suspended one guard and I am looking into what happened."

"I want to see her." Prue's voice was cold she didn't care what this woman did, her sister was in her custody and this is what happened."

"Of course, right this way." She led them a bit further down the hall and stopped at another door. "I can give you fifteen minutes. No more." She pushed open the door and let them go in.

Piper gasped at the sight of Phoebe laying on the bed. She had a bandage around the top of her head and one arm set in a cast.

"I'm assuming you're her sisters?" the doctor looked up at the two women that entered the room.

"Yes. How bad is it." Prue couldnt take her eyes off her baby girl.

The doctor looked down at her chart. "From what I've seen she broke her arm in two places, several cracked and or broken ribs. There is some swelling around her kidney where it looks like she was kicked repeatedly. I'm waiting on the result of her x-rays so some of this is guess work. She had some internal bleeding that we were able to get under control."

"Has she said anything?" Piper moved and sat in the chair next to Phoebe and gently took her one free hand in hers, careful not to disturb the IV in the back of her hand.

"She did wake once. Though we have been keeping her sedated. She's in a great deal of pain. I knew you were coming so she hasn't had anything for a bit. She could wake up while you're here."

"She'll be ok though, right?" Prue looked hopeful at the young woman beside her, she wasn't much older then the oldest Halliwell.

"I don't see why she won't make full recovery. She'll be sore for awhile, and I'd say slow, but she'll be ok."

She placed the clipboard back at the end of the bed, "If you need anything just call me. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you doctor." Piper gave her a grateful smile before turning her attention back to her sister.

Prue say across from Piper and ran her hand carefully through Phoebes hair. She could feel the clotted blood that was still in it. "God Piper."

"Prue she's going to be fine."

"Well who ever did this isn't going to be when I find out."

"Prue. Let Andy and everyone here deal with it." Piper looked up at Prue. she knew her sisters anger when it came to any of them geting hurt.

"I did last time Piper. Andy said she was not getting out of her cell. We both know it was that psycho that did this."

"P..Pwue?"

Prue looked down and into the brown eyes of her baby sister. "Hey you?"

"Hi." Phoebe moved her head slightly to see Piper.

"I'm not going to ask how your feeling sweetie." Piper leaned down and placed a kiss on Phoebe's cheek.

"I think my pinkie is ok." She gave them a slight smile, as she tried to lighten the mode.

Prue took Phoebes fingers from her casted arm and gave them a slight squeeze. "Honey, do you know who did this?"

Phoebe closed her eyes. She didn't want to think about it, but she wasn't going to sit there and let it happen again. "Jacqueline Monaco."

Piper looked over at Prue and told her with her eyes to keep it in check.

"Sweetie you need to tell the warden." Prue said as she brushed the hair around her sisters face

"And Andy." Piper added in as she looked at Prue.

"Can you tell us what happened honey?" Prue asked with concern.

"It happened so fast. They just grabbed me and threw me against the wall. The first hit was right in my lower back. I didn't even have a chance to set for a fight."

"So she can't even fight you on your own." Prue felt her anger inside. Here sister was beat up because of her. She knew this animal was getting to Phoebe to get to Andy and she was doing it through her.

"Well after the first hit she probably could have."

"Cheap shot Phoebs." Piper squeezed her hand.

"Maybe. I just wanted it all to stop. Every time she would see me, this would happen. And it seemed every time I fought back I was the one that got caught."

"That was why you were in solitary whenever we came to visit?"

"Yeah. I think she did it then on purpose. I miss you guys." The tear started down her face before she even finished her sentence.

"Oh honey, we miss you too. And we are going to get you out of here." Prue spoke with a resolve.

"Prue you can't use magic to break me out of prison." She went to push herself up, but the pain in her side ripped through her like a hot knife.

"Whoa easy. And no I can't use magic for that Phoebs, but I can to find out who set you up."

Piper made small circles on the back of Phoebe's hand. "That guy from the club."

Prue looked up at her. "What guy? The one that wants to buy it?"

"Wait, what? You're not selling P3?" Phoebe protested as once again all she felt was the pain.

"No, but a guy keeps coming in and making me an offer. Last time he_ insinuated_ that for your sac, I should sell. Next thing we know we are getting a call that you had the crap kicked out of you."

"Demon?" Phoebe asked

"Could be."

The door opened slightly, "That's time ladies." The warden stepped in the room and made her way to the bed.

Phoebe held on to her sister's hands tight. She didn't want them to go.

"Well come see you soon sweetie. And we'll figure this out." Piper bent down and gave her sister a kiss. "I love you."

"Love you more."

Prue wiped away the tears on her sister face. "Stay out of trouble."

"I'm trying." She gave her sister a weak smile, "Prue. You and Andy? Are you ok?"

Prue didn't say anything at first. "Just a bump in the road sweetie. Don't you worry about it."

"It's not his fault Prue."

"Get some rest." She leaned down and gave Phoebe a kiss, "I love you. Get better." Prue wiped away another tear that was starting down her baby sister face.

"Love you too." Phoebe replied as more tears came.

--- ---- --- ----

He sat patiently waiting in the large office.

"Everything on schedule?" he asked as she walked in the office.

"I would say in a few weeks, once Phoebe get out of the infirmary, or just before. You could make an offer on P3, and I don't think Piper Halliwell will say no this time."

"How bad was it?"

"Few broken ribs. Broken arm. Several stitches. There is some concern with her kidneys as well." She swung her legs over his lap and guided herself towards him, "This is working out better then we planned isn't it?"

He slid his hands along her legs as her lips met his, "Far better. And this Monaco chick. Is crazy enough to make this all happen for us. You just need to get her back in the yard."

"Still working on it. Though after what she did to that little witch. It's proving a little more difficult, but I will. And when she does. Well the witch won't stand a chance."

He smiled knowing that he was so close to destroying the Power of Three. "First we will ruin their lives. And then we will take them."


	9. Chapter 9

Prue walked in the Manor behind Piper and slammed the door behind them.

"Prue…?"

"Not now Piper." She walked past her younger sister, straight through the kitchen, and out the back door.

Piper watched as Prue rushed past her and made her way to the back of the Manor. She closed her eyes and followed her, but she only went as far as the kitchen.

She fussed around the kitchen as she always did when she was upset and today was no exception. She heard Leo orb in, but didn't say anything.

"Hey. How is she?" he wrapped his arms around her knowing she would need his love then.

"They worked her over pretty good Leo. Prue's pissed."

"I bet. How are you?"

"I don't even know where to begin. God, she was a mess."

"She'll be ok, you'll see. Phoebe is stronger then most people think she is."

"I know. Believe me I know." Piper looked out and watched as Prue sat forward in one of the lounge chairs her head in her hands. "I'll be right back." she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before making her way outside.

They had both needed some time alone and now that they had it Piper was taking the chance her sister would want to talk about it.

Piper swung her leg over the lounge chair and sat in behind Prue, "Hey."

"Hi."

"Do I wanna know how you are or is that a silly question?"

"I don't know right Piper. God you saw her. I don't think I have ever seen her that bad after a fight."

"Well there was that time with Mandy Jones in the second grade."

Prue smiled at the memory, "True, but I think Mandy was worse." Prue leaned back into Pipers hug, "She scared me Piper. God when Andy called me and told me what happened. I was scared ,angry.."

"Pissed off?" Piper added in.

"Yeah. At everyone and her."

"Her? Why her? She didn't do anything."

"I don't know. Maybe for not seeing this coming, for not defending herself. She could take her Piper I know she can, but she gave up."

"She didn't want another fight Prue. You heard what she said. Jacqueline provoked her all the time and she was the one that constantly got caught."

"She could have done _something_."

"Prue." Piper tighten her hug on her sister, "She wanted to but you know she couldn't. Monaco sucker punched her and her lil gang, well ganged up on her. She didn't have a chance."

Prue knew that what Piper was saying was the truth, but she needed Prue to hear it. "You talk to Andy after we left?"

"No. He wanted to I think, but I couldn't."

"Prue it isn't his fault. Even Phoebe doesn't blame him."

"He should have believed her Piper. He's known her her whole life."

"Prue, we may never find out what happened even she doesn't know."

"She didn't do it Piper. We both know that."

"I know Prue. So what are we going to do about it."

Prue looked up to the sky and notice a start twinkle back at her, "Get her out."

--- ---- --- ----

"You sure you guys understand?"

"Yeah we got it. Go in there drink a lot then create a _'disturbance_." One of them laughed

"And get caught." Another added in.

"Exactly. And don't worry about any legal fees. I'll take care of them." He handed them each a roll of fifty's, "Now, go and get that club shut down."

--- ----

Piper walked in to P3 later that night and was more then surprised by what she saw. "Mike what the hell is going on?" she looked around at the teens that were handcuffed and siting on the floor with several police officers standing over them

"I have no idea how they even got in here Piper, I swear. The cops just told me to call you."

Piper made her way towards one of the officers, "Excuse me. What's going on?"

"Are you the owner of this club?"

"Yes, Piper Halliwell. I own it with my sisters"

"Are you aware that there is a dozen or more underage kids in here?"

"No we ID everyone that walks through that door."

"Well then you need to hire a new bouncer. I have no choice but to report this to the Liquor board."

"Whoa hang on. This has never happened before. I'll lose my license."

"You should have thought of that before you let kids in here to drink Ms Halliwell." He turned to the other officers, "Get them out of here."

Piper looked on in shock as the officers dragged about a dozen people, who she could tell where underage. "Oh shit. Just what I need."

Prue walked down the stairs and passed the officers, "Piper?"

"Prue we need to call Andy, someone, anyone."

"What's going on?"

"Someone let a bunch of kids in here. They got drunk." She cast her eyes over the club, "God look what they did."

The remittance of a fight was all over the club. Chairs and tables turned over, broken beer bottles. "God Prue, they'll pull my licence."

Prue placed one arm around Pipers shoulder, "No they won't, well figure this out."

--- ---- --- ----

"Damn it Andy you have to DO something."

"What Prue? I can't fix what Piper broke. She broke the law. You can't let underage kids in the club."

"She didn't. Funny how her bouncer from last night is **_NO WHERE_** to be found_ anywhere_."

"I still can't fix it. It's her club. She is ultimately responsible."

"So you can't fix this, just like you can't help Phoebe."

"This is different and you know it Prue. Phoebe committed murder for Christ sake, Piper broke a liquor law. She'll get her license back in a few weeks. A month tops."

"I'll give you a few weeks Andy. Find out who the hell is destroying my family." She turned for the door and stormed out of the police station.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe slowly made her way through the cellblock. She had been released back to her own cell out of the infirmary, and she was surprised to find out she had a no cellmate.

"What happened to my roomy?"

"She got transferred. Don't worry Halliwell I'm sure they got a new one lined up for you soon enough." She helped as Phoebe gently eased herself to her bed, thankful now she didn't have a roommate, as before her bed was the top bunk. "You ok." The guard noticed as Phoebe stopped and flinched.

"Yeah, I'll live."

"Till next time this happens."

"Won't be a next time. Trust me." Phoebe looked up at her as she rested her head back and closed her eyes.

The guard saw something in Phoebes eyes, but let it slide. She knew the situation and she also knew when the time came, Phoebe Halliwell would get her revenge. That was the way the system worked.

"Hey sorry to hear about your sisters club. I used to go there all the time when I got into San Francisco."

Phoebe looked up "What do you mean happened to the club?"

"You didn't hear? Seems they got caught with under ages in there one night. Liquor board shut her down for a few weeks, maybe longer."

"_What?"_

"Just telling ya what I heard Halliwell. Get some rest." The guards turned and closed the cell door behind her. "Your family's having a run of bad luck." She said as she turned and walked away.

--- ----

Later that night after Phoebe had talked to Piper on the phone and found out what had happened she sat on the edge of her bed leaning against the side wall. "This isn't real, this can't be happening."

"New roommate Halliwell." The clank of the cell door was slide open and in walked Phoebes new roommate. The two eyed each other carefully before the other woman tossed her stuff on the top bunk. "I usually take the bottom, but by the looks of you you can't even get up there. Well switch when you can." She stepped on Phoebes bed enough to tilt it slightly, and causing Phoebe to catch her balance, a movement that ran a heat of pain through her ribs. As she caught herself as the other woman bent down, "Names Bel. And I know who you are…" she bent closer to Phoebes ear and whispered…"Witch."


	10. Chapter 10

Phoebe looked at the woman beside her shocked. She couldn't know. But there was something in her eyes that made her believe she did, "Excuse me?"

Bel stepped back down and moved towards the cell door, taking a mirror she held it out between the bars making sure there was no one around. She sat back on the bed beside Phoebe, causing the youngest Halliwell to take a hesitant move away from her,

"Don't worry. I know you are a Charmed One."  
"A Charmed One? A witch? Great, they stuck me with a crazy."  
"Look cut the crap I know who you are and you know I do. Everyone knows about the Warren line."  
"So what you want an autograph? What? Going to tell everyone here you think I'm some kind of witch?"  
"What and have them put me in a nut house jail? No I'll keep your little secret." Bel looked over at Phoebe and gave her a smile "Just in here doing my time. I just got locked in with San Francisco's most famous killer. Well famous in the Wicca world anyway"

Phoebe moved carefully around the bed and eased herself to her pillow. "Whatever." She closed her eyes willing sleep to over take her mind. She didn't say anymore, she knew somehow this woman knew her secret. She felt herself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey you never told me your name."  
"Thought you know who I was." Phoebe said sarcastically but was met with silence, "Phoebe."  
"Well Phoebe, youngest daughter of Patty, get some rest."

Phoebe closed her eyes but her thoughts were on this mysterious woman she now shared her cell with. Who was she and how did she know who she was? And why the games?

--- ---- --- ----

He had a stiff neck again from sleeping on Daryl couch, but he wasn't going to complain to his partner or Sheila. They had done more then enough for him to this point.

"Hey Uncle Andy!"  
"Hey slugger." Andy lifted Darryl JR off the ground and spun him in the air.  
"How come you're here so early?"  
"Well your dad and I were working late. So I just crashed here. Is that ok with you big guy?"  
"Yeah." Little Darryl ran into the kitchen in search of his breakfast.  
"Hey Andy."

Andy looked up and saw Darryl standing at the doorway.

"Sorry about that." Darryl said as she made his way into the living room  
"No it's ok. I love him to bits." There was an almost awkward silence between then.

"Look Andy, about you and Prue."  
"Darryl she made her feelings clear the other day," He got off the couch and grabbed hold of hius jacket. "Look can you cover for me at some point today I need to find a place of my own, I can't keep sleeping on your couch."  
"I offered you the spare room Andy." Sheila replied as she came in beside her husband.  
"Sheila I know but..." he didn't get to finish  
"Andy please. You two will work this out, give it another chance." She suggested as she followed after her son.  
"She's right you know." Darryl put in. "Prue loves you man. I can still se it in her eyes. Don't give up on that so easily.

Andy watched as Darryl went after his wife. Thinking on the words his friends had said, he toss his jakcet back down on the couch and went to the kitchen. Maybe he wouldn't give up just yet.

--- ----

Andy grabbed his coat later that morning, "Sheila once again you have filled me with an amazing breakfast."  
"Don't tell that to Piper." She smiled hoping to get him to relax even a little with the talk of the sisters.  
"Yeah. OkI have to go I have a court date. I'll see you later." he looked over at his friend and partner

"Later"Darryl replied as she watched his friend leave.

Sheila watched Darryl , "You talk to him and I'll talk to Prue. This will work out Darryl I will not have our friends ending it like this."

--- ---- --- ----

"Trudeau."

Walking in the courthouse Andy turned at the sound of the his name being called, "Jay." he made his way over to his friend. But he held his glare on the woman he had been talking too.

"Andy I believe you know…"  
"Lexi Wardel. Yes how could I forget? Your client enjoying her last days on earth?"  
"Even more now. I got her another trial. We are going to get her off death row."

Andy looked at the lawyer and then to his friend. "Tell me she is kidding?"  
"Wish I could, the judge saw to have a retrial on her sentencing."  
"Yes as of today Jacqueline will be back in general population."  
"This is a joke Jay. You heard what her client did to Phoebe."  
"Phoebe Halliwell? I heard you are what was it? Family. There is no proof my client did that Inspector." Lexi said with a smug grin on her face

Andy took a dangerous step forward and looked down at the woman in front of him, "You tell that animal to stay away from her."  
"I have no control over my client or any other person in Prison inspector. So I suggest you take that tone somewhere else." She turned and started to walk away, "I'll see you in court Inspector Trudeau. Give my regards to your wife."

Andy started towards her but he felt his friend hand on his arm. "Let is go man, she isn't worth getting suspended over."  
"What the hell is wrong with the judge? That woman raped and brutally murder more then a dozen kids, **KIDS** Jay, in the state. And god only knows how many more that we don't even know about in others"  
"I know Andy, I tried her remember. The judge is just going to redo the sentencing hearing. That's it. She isn't getting out."  
"She should be dead. You saw the pictures, you also saw what she did to Phoebe."  
"There isn't any proof."  
"What? My sister in law telling the warden it was her isn't enough?"  
"Sorry Andy."  
"Yeah I get it. One murderers word against another."  
"Look it was no surprise to anyone. They think Phoebe was just saying it was her. After all how many times had Phoebe spent in solitary because she was fighting with the very woman she accused?"  
"She didn't lie about that and she sure as hell didn't lie about killing Jenkins."  
"You are the one that went over the evidence Andy."  
"Yeah but how much didn't I see? I was kept out of the loop. She didn't do it Jay." He started to walk away from his friend, "and I'm going to prove it."

--- ---- --- ----

And had stormed out to his car, ignoring the start of a San Francisco down pour. He was losing his family because of this crazy woman and he was determined to _**NOT**_ let her win this game.

Lexi stood in the shadow and watched as Trudeau stormed out to his car. Even from that distance a human could see his anger, but she was a demon and from there she could see the blood vessels on his neck throbbing. She formed an energy ball in her hand when she felt the hand slowly ease around her waist.

"Not yet my dear. We still need him if we are going to destroy the witches." His hand held her face as she turned around to face him, her lips meeting his. "Just let me kill him when this is all over."  
"My gift to you."

Her lips met his with the promise of a kill. She felt his hand in hers as it slowly traced down her shoulder and her arm. She felt him reaching under her high skirt. The trail of kisses following him.

"Did you get the papers done up." He didn't miss a beat as he lifted her off her feet.  
"All we need is Pipers signature and the club is yours." She tilted her head back as she let his mouth move down her front.

He pushed open the door to the office behind them, the name Lexi Wardel engraved neatly on the gold plaque. He locked the door behind them as he made his way towards her desk. One swift motion and everything was swept to the floor off her desk as he moved on top of her.

"Then tomorrow we take P3 from Piper Halliwell or her sister suffers the consequences." He moved his hand along her taking in everything he could.  
"What about Prue?" She asked as she arched her back feeling him hitting her soft spot.  
"Let's just say that the oldest Halliwell will have car troubles of her own on the hwy. And then just like that…" he entered her, feeling his lust grow in passions.  
"No more witches." She smiled as she felt him inside her, the thought of defeating the Charmed Ones making their love that more enjoyable.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy burst through the office of the San Francisco CSI dept. "Rob I need the toxicology and blood work report done on Phoebe Halliwell."

"What? That case is closed."

"Not anymore." Andy slapped his hands on the counter top. "Work with me here friend. Get me that report."

"Ok I'll be right back."

Andy paced as he waited for the report from one of the investigators he had a lot of respect for.

"This is weird." Rob came back looking at a file.

"What?"

"Well it says here there was no alcohol on her blood at the time of the arrest." Rob looked up at Andy more confused.

"How can that be? People saw her drinking even a little bit of alcohol would show up." Andy explained. "What about drugs?"

Rob thumbed quickly through the pages, "She wasn't tested."

Andy was confused and angry. "Why the hell wasn't that brought up at the trial?"

"Evidence was already strong enough. Her blood matched that found at the scene."

"Ok you have a blood sample, right?"

"Sure we always keep them in murder cases. We have to."

"Test it. Test it for every known drug you can think of and some you can't. And that report goes direct to my desk, _no one else_ got it?"

"Sure. Can I ask why?"

"You can, but for now I want to keep that to my self.

"Ok you got it. I'll get right on it." Rob picked up the file and started back to the lab.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper paced back and forth across the dance floor of P3.

"This is not happening Prue. This can't happen."

"Piper it won't ,I won't let it."

"What? Are you going to magically have that bouncer reappear out of nowhere? Are you going to turn back time and make it so those kids weren't in here? What Prue? Cause I would really like to know what you are going to do to make this go away." She felt her anger boil and she was aiming at Prue

"No Piper, but I am not going to stand around while you lose the club!"

Piper wanted to yell back but she knew Prue was only trying to help. She felt her sisters arm wrap around her shoulders, "Piper we'll find away. We have to. And we have to stay strong for Phoebe."

"Phoebe. That's the other source of my problem that neither one of us can fix. Andy called." Piper closed her eyes. She had almost forgot about Phoebe. She had got the call from Andy right before the call from the liquor board. And now she was here pacing back and forth.

Prue stepped back a bit from her sister. "Why? What happened?"

"He ran into Lexi Wardel today at the courthouse."

"Lexi?"

"The lawyer to that psycho animal, that beat that crap out of our little sister."

"And." Prue suddenly felt her gut tighten into a knot.

"She got a retrial on her sentencing. She moves to the main population today." Piper braced for the scream she knew was coming, but it never did.

Prue was about to say something when the front door slammed open. Spinning around she focused her power on the intruder only to see Andy flying against the wall.

"Damn it Prue." He yelled as he pushed himself up.

"The club is closed Andy. In case you forgot you aren't really welcome around here anyway." Prue shot back

"Yeah well, I'm hoping to change that." He said under his breath. "Look." He moved slowly and dropped a file on the bar top.

Prue picked up the file and scanned over it, "What?"

"It's the report on drugs, chemicals, anything in Phoebes blood. There is nothing. No booze, nothing."

"OK that helps how Andy?" Prue dropped the file back to the bar before he in turn picked it up.

"This." He handed Piper a vial of blood. "This we have no idea what it is. It matches nothing in our data banks. Whatever is in that blood; isn't natural."

"So?" Piper asked what Prue was thinking as she noticed Prue glaring at him.

"I think Phoebe was telling the truth. I think someone took her place. And knowing your three. My bet; is a demon."

"Andy we ruled a demon out the moment it happened. There was nothing…."

"To prove it? Other then the fact you both thought she was innocent. You blamed me for looking too hard at the evidence Prue. I still am. Look at the evidence now. She didn't do it. Now you two need to find who did. And figure out how to make it look like it wasn't her." He turned towards the door but he felt the presence beside him.

"Andy."

"She's my little sister too Prue."

"I know. Thank you?" she wanted to reach out to him but she couldn't

"Your welcome. Now go get this bastard." He locked his eyes with her a momnet beofre turniong to leave

Piper handed the small sample to Leo. "Can they figure out what it is?"

"Maybe. I'll be back." he gave Piper a kiss before orbing out.

Piper looked over at Prue who was cleaning behind the bar. But she noticed she wasn't really cleaning anything. "Prue?"

"He's right Piper, I gave up on her. Everything pointed to her doing this, and I took it out on him."

"No he isn't Prue. You never gave up on her. You were there for her every step of the way. And she knows that."

"I should have looked harder."

"We both could have Prue. We looked but there was nothing demonic about any of this. People saw her, human everyday people."

Prue walked away from the bar and sat in their alcove, memories of times at P3 invading her mind. "Remember when she was seven and that shop owner called and said she had shop lifted?"

"How could I forget? You were beyond pissed."

"I never believed her. Everything pointed to her and the shop owner swore he saw her taking it, as well as a few other people." She wrapped her arms around her body as the memory came back to her. "God I kicked her ass after that."

"Yeah, I remember her avoiding you for like three weeks. I think that was the maddest you ever got at each other."

"Well the only reason she held out that long was because three days after I kicked her ass, I found out it wasn't her. Someone had stolen her jacket, like she told me, and went to the store and made it look like she did it. I think that hurt more then anything." She wiped away a tear that escaped down her face, "How was now any different? I looked at what Andy had and that was it. Everything pointed that she did it. I forgot who my sister is."

Piper came and sat beside Prue wrapping her arms around her and resting her chin on her shoulder, "No you didn't Prue. This was a demon once again playing with our lives. All we need now is to find out who it is and get her out."

"Ok you know what, this is driving me mad. Leo is taking forever which with them is _NEVER_ a good sign." Piper started a rant that Prue wasn't going to stop. They both had pent up anger and in their own they would let it out.

Prue's cell went off as they sat in each other's company. Closing the phone, "I got to go. Something about a shoot over in Oakland."

"Little late now isn't it?"

"Rebecca had the call originally but her daughter came down with chicken pox. I'll be home before dinner, I promise." She gave Piper a quick hug before walking out of the club.

Piper continued to clean up the club after Prue left, her mind on her little sister. Hoping she was keeping her wits about her.

"Piper. I thought I would find you here." He made his way down the stairs. "I must apologize I never really introduces myself before."

"It's still not for sale."

He moved and pulled up a bar stool as she went behind the bar.

"Reldas." He handed her his card. "And the offer still stands. I had my lawyer draw up the papers. All you need to do is sign the dotted line."

"Not for sale." She glared over at him

"I see." He stood up and reached into his pocket leaving a picture on the table. "The choice isn't really yours now is it Piper. I've made you a reasonable offer." He slid the picture towards her.

She looked down and saw a picture of Prue and Phoebe that was taking a few days before Phoebe's arrest, in the park. "You bastard." She started to freeze him when she felt the pain rip through her shoulder.

--- ---- --- ----

Phoebe made her way slowly through the commons area keeping her eyes watching everything. Her new roommate hadn't really told her much more since that first night. She hadn't even really seen her other then when they got up and when they went to bed. She was still wondering if maybe Bel was a demon or warlock coming to kill her for her powers. "Great, all I need is someone else trying to kick my ass."

"You talking to yourself Halliwell?"

Phoebe spun around and her blood ran cold when she looked up and saw Jacqueline starring back at her. She had heard that she was out in general population, and now she had just hoped she wouldn't go after her so soon.

She felt the hands grip her arms as two people came out of nowhere.

"See that's your problem Monaco you can't fight your own battles. You need your lil goons here to hang on to me. Afraid I might fight back?" She felt the fire of pain rage through her ribs as Jacqueline slammed her fist into her side.

"Your big sisters never taught you any manners did they Phoebe. So I guess I'll have too." She reached down and pulled the back of Phoebe's hair lifting her head up, "Time for round two."

--- ---- --- ----

All Prue wanted to do was get home. The shoot had taking longer then she had hoped. The sun was nearly set and she wanted to stop by the office before getting home.

If Phoebe had a chance to call, she usually did every night at the same time, and she wanted to be there when the call came in, to make sure her baby girl was ok.

She turned towards home, onto the hwy and set the cruise control, as she counted the last few miles to home. But just as suddenly she saw the flare up in her side mirror she felt her car pull towards the cliffs. Struggling to gain control her last thoughts where on her sisters and Andy, as her car crashed through the cement barricades.


	12. Chapter 12

Piper looked up and saw the red glow from his eyes. "Damn it."  
"Good bye witch." He raised his arm and threw another fireball at her that went wide. "Whitelighter!"  
"Leo!"

Redlas turned and looked at Piper, "you can't save them both and yourself witch." He shimmered out before she could freeze him.

"Piper!"  
"Oh god, Leo." She clutched her shoulder as tears started down her cheeks.

Leo ran to Piper and immediately let his love for her flow through his hands. "Ok hang on." He felt her arms wrap around his neck as he helped her up to her feet.

"Damn that hurts!"  
"Come on, we have to find Prue. I don't think he will stop at just you."  
"What about Phoebe?" she gripped his arm not wanting to choose between her two sisters  
"Believe it or not, she's the safest.." he wrapped his arms around Piper and he orbed out.

--- ---- --- ----

He shimmered in and watched for the car to careen around the bend. As soon as he saw it start around the sharp curve his hand flicked out and the invisible force slammed into the tires.

"Oh this will be nice."

He watched as she fought for control and waited for her powers to be released to him as the car slammed into the cement barricade. But as he looked on it had stopped. The front tires dangling over the side, as if someone had paused that moment in a movie.

Then he saw her. "**NOOOO!!!"**

Piper and Leo orbed at the side of the road just as Prue's car lost control and hit the cement. "**_OHOHOHOH!"_** Piper reacted on pure instincts as she froze the car mid flight. "Leo hurry, I don't know how long that will hold!"

Leo looked up and saw Redlas standing at the top of the cliff. Quickly orbing to Prue he grabbed her and orbed back out.

Piper let go of the freeze and the car continued over the side of the cliff.

She looked down at her sister in Leo's arms, "Um Leo. She's out cold."  
"Yeah, I think she hit her head on the wheel when she hit the barricade. The sudden stop of the car and she kept going forward."  
"Good thing Grams always told us to buckle up." Piper sat down beside Prue and took her in her arms.  
"Good thing." He was just about to heal her when suddenly a car pulled up beside them and young woman jumped out,

"Oh my god is she ok?"

Piper looked up and quickly froze her.

"Piper?"  
"What Leo? She saw Prue's car go over and look at Prue. There's not a scratch on her. How are we going to explain that?"  
"I don't know, but you can't just freeze her."

Piper looked at the woman then to Prue, "Fine." She flicked her wrist and the woman moved in beside her.  
"I think she must have jumped out before it was to late." Leo said as she looked up at Piper.

The woman got up and pulled her cell phone from her purse. As she walked in circles around them Piper could hear her talking to someone at 911.

Glaring at Leo, "Great. Just great. Now what about Phoebe?"  
"Let's take care of Prue first." He looked up at her and whispered.

--- ----

Prue could hear muffled voices around her as she felt the sharp pain to her sides. "Oh god, what did I hit?" she tried to push herself up but felt the hand on her shoulder

"Prue you had an accident."

Prue opened her eyes and could make out Pipers figure, "Piper?"  
"Yeah. Just relax we're on the way to the hospital. Seems that car you were loaned was a demon car. Tires blew as you went around a bend. A lady got to you the same time Leo and I did thank god. She saw you go over and quickly called 911."

Prue was listening through Pipers cryptic message, a demon blew her tires and someone saw it. "My head is killing me."  
"Yeah, that might be my fault. I kinda froze when I saw the car going over. "

Prue opened her eyes wide and looked at Piper, "You froze?"  
"Yeah, it was like slow motion to me. The car smashed through the barricade and it seemed to slow to a stop as you rolled out. But you had already hit your head." She leaned down and placed a kiss on Prue's forehead, "Sorry." She whispered

Prue took Pipers hand in hers, as she was unloaded from the ambulance, "Don't let go."  
"Not planning on it."

--- ---- --- ----

At some point Phoebe had managed to get her arms loose from the two holding her and managed a roundhouse kick, slamming into Jacqueline's chest. She didn't wait for the woman to recover and she slammed her fist across her face causing her to spit blood across the wall.

As she stepped back to kick her again Jacqueline grabbed her leg and slammed her elbow down at the side of the knee causing Phoebe to go down hard.

The next thing she felt was the fist connecting with her jaw as she fell to the ground spitting up her own blood.

"Yeah, you see she never could do things on her own." The voices said from in behind the fight

Jacqueline spun around to see two people standing behind her. "Well, well. If it isn't my old _'friends'_ Bell and Lauren. What bring you two by?"  
"We actually came for your execution." Bel stepped forward and walked behind Phoebe looking down at her, "But then we got upset when we heard it was cancelled."  
"Yeah, and to think I travelled all this way for it too." Lauren stepped forward and past by Jacqueline. She turned and glared at the two goons standing over Phoebe who was pushing herself up to her knees. "Still can't fight on your own can you Monaco? Still need someone to hold on to the person for you."  
"What do you know about it?"

Lauren turned and faced her old enemy, "Lots if you recall. Want me to refresh your memory?"  
Jacqueline laughed, "Seems to me you weren't much of a challenge then, I'm betting you aren't now."

The one of the two goons that had been holding up Phoebe moved to reach for Lauren but felt something slam into her stomach. Bel stepped up and side kicked her, "This is between them. Why don't we let them handle it?" she smiled as the two took a step back.

Jacqueline rushed her enemy but felt the air leave her lungs. "Yeah, some how I saw that coming," Lauren taunted.

Lauren waited for her to try again and was greeted with a high kick to the chest. She stumbled back slightly before spinning on her own heel and slamming her foot across Jacqueline's face, sending her crashing against the wall

Jacqueline went to stand again but once again Lauren slammed her foot into her ribs followed by a cross kick to the head.

"You always were a worthless piece of shit Monaco. I see you around Phoebe again. I will kill you." She slammed her fist down hard leaving Jacqueline barely conscious spitting up blood..

--- ----

Bel bent down and helped Phoebe to her feet letting her use her as a crutch. She turned and looked at the near broken spirit of one she knew had a lot more in her even if they hadn't come along.

"You'd have kept fighting her wouldn't you have?" Be;; turned and asked Phoebe."

Phoebe just looked at Bel and gave her a weak smile. She felt her knee giving out as Bel held her up. "Come on."

Bel slapped out at Lauren's hand in victory as she approached her and Phoebe.

"Is that a tooth I see lying on the ground?" Bel asked Lauren.  
"I hope so." She smiled as she walked towards them.

She placed an arm around Phoebes waist feelling all of the young witch's weight; she helped her out of the room when she stopped at the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Turning around she saw Bel spin on her heel and slam her foot into the last standing goon.

"That's just for kicks, and for having poor taste in friends." She walked over to Lauren and Phoebe and placed her own arm around Phoebs waist from the other side and the two of them lifted her up in a fireman chair style and carried her to the infirmary.

"Kicks, that was good one Bel." Lauren laughed.  
"I thought so." She looked at Phoebe who to her seemed to be fighting to even stay conscious "I told you I was one of the good guys."  
"No you didn't. You accused me of being a witch then went to bed." She leaned and rested her head on Bel's shoulder and didn't even bother fighting what was inside her.

--- ----

She stood leaning against the wall watching them laugh and carry on. She moved quietly. They were the same moves she used on the outside, moves that made her as good as she was.

Before they knew what was happening she slammed the lot of them from behind sending them crashing to the ground dropping, Phoebe in the process.

Quickly grabbing hold of the youngest Halliwell she almost magically made a blade appear.

"Now who has the upper hand Lauren. Yeah. You always thought you were so tough." The blood was still dripping from her nose and mouth from the beating that Lauren had given her. She was holding her one arm favourably, as she dragged Phoebe along the floor.

--- ---- --- ----

He ran quickly through the corridors. He couldn't believe what was going on around him. Bursting through another door only to wait for the next one to open.

--- ----

"Say your prayers Phoebe because this ends now."

Phoebe used everything she had to get away from the crazed woman.

"Fight me, I love it. You sitting on your high and mighty horse, in your fancy house, with your precious family." She moved closer, as Phoebe pushed herself up against the wall. "Your family is ruined Phoebe. Prue is dead and Piper is ruined."  
"No. You're lying."  
"Am I? Touch me, see for yourself." She saw the look on Phoebe face. "Yeah I know what you are." She quickly grabbed Phoebe sending her world black and white, as she saw Prue's car careen over the side of the cliff.

Jacqueline felt the air rush from her lungs as she looked up and saw Phoebe standing up above her. She knew the look in her eyes. One of hatred, anger, but she stood up slowly and brought the back of her fist across Phoebes face sending her crashing to the wall.

Lauren quickly took the chance and jumped on Jacqueline's back sending them both crashing to the floor.

--- ---- --- ----

"Where the _hell are they_?"  
"I don't know."  
"**Find them**!" orders were shouted as sirens rang out.

--- ---- --- ----

Jacqueline recovered first as she swiped out with the blade. "This ends between us now." The hate in her voice eviden,t as she brought the blade down causing the pool of blood to start quickly.

Bel had reacted at the same time Lauren did ,making her way to Phoebe fast. She had to get her out of there, but as she did, she saw the blood starting around Lauren

"You bitch!" she went to grab Phoebe but she turned and slammed her fist into Jacqueline's face instead.

--- ----

They barged into the room guns drawn….. "We **GOT THEM!"**

--- ----

Phoebe had started a roundhouse but she only got part way around when Jacqueline grabbed her leg and slammed her elbow down on it again, and then threw her up against the wall.

"Say hello to Prue for me Phoebe."

Phoebe felt the blade, heard the shots and then nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper paced back and forth as Prue slid gently back into her shirt. "This is crazy Prue."

"Piper I'm not staying here." She cringed as she pulled the sleeve over her shoulder.

"Damn it Prue, you could have died." She made her way to her sister and helped her with her shirt

"I didn't. Look Piper I'll be fine I have a mild concussion a few bruised ribs…"

"_Cracked!_ Ribs." Piper pointed out.

"Whatever. Look I can rest better at home. Phoebe usually calls at dinnertime. I don't want her worried about me or you when we're not there." She slid down off the bed with a slight cringe as her ribs pulled, and looked up at Piper. She saw the worry in her eyes, "Piper I'll be ok, and we'll figure this all out."

"I think you should stay."

Prue looked up and saw Andy standing in the door way. "Andy.…"

Andy made his way across the room and gently pulled her into a hug, "God when Darryl called and told me what happened. Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She pulled out of his embrace.

"Prue please, Andy's right. I'll tell Phoebe you got called to a late shoot we don't even have to tell her you were here or what happened." Piper placed her arm around her sisters waist.

"What if I got you some company to stay with you? Would you stay then?" Andy suggested as he looked at his wife.

Prue looked at Andy. She wasn't ready for this. Sure he had helped in re-opening the case, but to much had passed since she asked for time apart, "Andy I don't think…"

"Ok eeww not him."

Piper and Prue looked past Andy to see Phoebe sitting in a wheel chair with a nurse pushing her in the room.

"Phoebe?" they both looked to their little sister then to Andy.

They each bent down and pulled their sister into a hug.

"OK owwie."

"Oh sorry baby." Piper pulled away and looked at the fresh bruise on the side of Phoebes face, "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, shouldn't you be in prison?" Piper asked

"It's a long story. One that I'll let Andy tell you. All I want to do is sleep."

The nurse wheeled Phoebe to the bed and helped her up, with Andy's help

Prue looked down and saw what looked like a fresh bruises on her sister, and her knee wrapped up in a pressure bandage. She carefully got up on the bed and wrapped her arms around her baby sister. "Just sleep sweetie, I'm staying right here."

Piper placed the blanket over both her sisters giving Phoebe a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Phoebe answered as she let the pain medication take hold of her body.

Prue looked up at Andy, "Want to explain this now?"

"Short version. I found out that Lexi Wardel was the one that murdered Jenkins. Seems she is a master of disguises. They kidnapped Phoebe, drugged her and Lexi went in to set her up for the murder. Making sure people saw her with him, as Phoebe."

"So what Shape shifter?" Piper asked as she held on to Phoebe's hand as she slept.

"I don't think so. We found waxed masks in her apartment and more disguise clothing in her office."

"Maybe she isn't a demon." She looked at Prue.

"I wouldn't bet on it."

Piper ran her hand along the top of Phoebe's head. "So what happened?"

Andy looked at Prue as she held Phoebe in her arms.

"I presented everything to the judge, he issued a warrant to arrest Wardel and gave me the necessary papers to get Phoebe released. When I got to the prison she wasn't in her cell and no one knew where she was."

"Having another go with your friend?" Prue injected.

Andy met her eyes. He could always read her thoughts in her eyes, "Yes. Though this time she got in a few good shots of her own and had helped. Seems her cellmate and a friend came along, and well, kicked the crap out of Monaco."

"About time someone did." Piper said as Prue cast her a glance.

"Well like I said, Phoebe got a few of her own shots in."

"So what happened?" Prue pushed. Her sister had more bruises on her then when they saw in the infirmary a few weeks before and she wanted to know why.

"Well like I said, seems Phoebe had some friends. In the end Jacqueline didn't give up. Jumped the three of them stabbed one and just before she stabbed Phoebe." He held Prue's eyes to his, "I shot her." He saw the look on their faces. Shock was the first thing he saw, "She's dead."

"And the people that helped Phoebe?" Piper needed to know what was going on.

"The one that was stabbed is in surgery. Nothing serious she should be ok. And her cellmate is already back in her cell, but what she did will go on her record. And I've seen what I can do to get her out early."

Prue felt Phoebe stir in her arms and tightened her hug a bit to let her sister know she was there. She closed her eyes thankful for the fact that Phoebe was home again and safely in her arms.

Piper ran her hand over Prue's head, "Get some rest honey. I'll be right here."

Andy stood up, "I should go."

Prue opened her eyes ands reached for his hand, "Thank you."

Holding her gaze in his, "You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow."

--- ---- --- ----

"How did this happen?" his rage filled him. "She should be dead. They both should be."

She snaked her arms around his neck from behind him, trailing kisses down the inside of his neck and along his back. "We can still kill them Redlas. The oldest and youngest are in the hospital. Both weak. All we have to do is go in and strike."

He took in the lust she was giving him as he turned and pulled her close. "We could. But I still want my revenge on those that had Jacqueline killed."

"You had feelings for the human." She pulled away in disgust.

He reached forward and pulled her back to him, "No. She was just a means to an end."

He ran his hand carefully under her shirt as he drew her towards him. "By the end of tomorrow the witches will be dead, and you and I will be in favour with the Source."

She welcomed him, as her shirt slipped to the floor. "And who knows; with the power of the Charmed Ones: We may be able to unseed the Source."

He felt himself wanting her more at her realizations. "Do you want the first kill?"

She pushed him back against the wall her one leg rising up along his side, "Do you need to ask?"

--- ---- --- ----

Prue looked down at her sleeping sisters and gently touched the bruise on the side of Phoebes face.

"Ow." Phoebe kept her eyes closed

"Oh, sorry sweetie." Prue pulled her hand away. "I thought you were sleeping."

"No. Just reading the inside of my eye lids."

"Oh I see." Prue smiled at the memory that came to her. Phoebe always used to say that when they were younger.

Phoebe rested her head on Prue's chest as she closed her eyes again.

"You ok honey?" Prue asked though knowing everything her sister had been through she was far from ok.

"No." Phoebe said quietly.

Prue ran her hand along Phoebes arm and shoulders just letting her know she was there.

"God I didn't even defend myself."

"Phoebe."

"No Prue. She kicked my ass. Twice. And I did nothing."

"I wouldn't say nothing."

Phoebe looked up to see Bel standing at the doorway to her room.

"Bel?" Phoebe looked up in surprise.

"Hey kiddo. And that wasn't nothing. You got in a few good shots."

"What are you doing here?"

"Seems you have friends in high places." She sat in the chair beside the bed and looked at the two sisters. "An Inspector Trudeau came and pulled me out. Seems what I did to help you went over with him big. Got me out early. Though I wasn't supposed to be in there long anyway. All I did was run an illegal gaming room."

"Bel? As in. Wait a minute. **_BEL!"_** Prue nearly jumped off the bed at realizing and seeing the person beside her.

"Hey Prue. Never thought you'd see me again hey?"

"I thought. I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed.

"Ya that wasn't my idea. After Mum. I had to get away."

"Understandable." Prue reached her hand out to her old friend, "God I missed you."

"Yeah, I did you too. I wrote you letters like once a week then a month and then nothing."

"I never got them."

"I know. I never mailed them. Just seemed easier. Letting everyone thinking I had died too."

Phoebe watched as her big sister bantered back and forth with her cellmate. "Um guys.."

Prue looked down at her sister in her arms. "Sorry sweetie, but Bel here is an old friend of mine."

"Yeah I got that." Phoebe replied.

"We practically grew up together before the accident."

"Inseparable, Mum used to say." Bel laughed at the memory.

"Yeah. And it wasn't long after that that Mum died." Prue put in with the ever sadness in her voice.

Bel hung her head slightly, "I heard about that. I wanted to run back here and be there for you. But everything was going to fast."

"I'ts ok Bel. You were dealing with your own demons."

Bel looked up at Prue and Phoebe flinched in her sister's arms. "You say that now. Now that you finally know who you are."

Prue looked at her old friend confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Demons. Those beasts that you now fight every day. Demons that put you here in a bed with your baby sister." Bel leaned forward, "I know who you are Prue. I always have."

Prue held her gaze to Bel not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"You and your sisters are witches. The Charmed Ones. I've always known Prue. Mum was a witch as well and it was a demon that killed her, not a fire. The reason I took off was because I was afraid they would come after me. Or you and your sisters. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you guys. I loved you like my own little sister."

Prue couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her childhood friend was a witch, like them, and never said anything. Her mother was killed by a demon like her own mother. And twenty some odd years later she shows up back in their lives protecting Phoebe from an evil no one could stop.

"Look Prue, I know this is a lot to take in right now. But I need your help."

"My help?"

"All three of you actually. The only reason I came back to San Francisco was to find the demon that killed Mum. She is here. I need the Charmed Ones help to vanquish her. I need to end this. For me."

Prue looked at her friend then down at her sister. She knew Phoebe wouldn't hesitate to help Bel and she wasn't about to either. But she needed time, they all did.

"I can't Bel. Not now." Prue answered feeling the warmth of Phoebes arms on her own arms. Giving her support at that moment


	14. Chapter 14

Phoebe limped her way up the steps to the Victorian she had missed for nearly two years.

"Need a hand?" she felt the arm snake around her waist taking the weight from her injured knee.

"Thanx Andy."

"Least I could do." He let her go when they got to the top landing.

"So is this a social call or business?" she gave him a smile as they walked in the Manor.

"Depends."

Phoebe turned to face him, "Just give her some time Andy. You two will work it out. I know it."

Andy gave her a curious glance when he turned to the sound of voices coming from the kitchen.

"Piper all I'm saying is…"

"Andy hi." Piper said as she stopped Prue's conversation.

Prue turned and saw Andy standing with Phoebe.

"Look who found me after my walk." Phoebe commented making light of a situation she knew was about to get tense.

Every since she had been released from the hospital Prue and Andy still were yet to make up. But Piper and her were working on fixing that.

"Knock knock. Anyone home?"

"Hi Bel come on in, you remember inspector Trudeau?" Prue spoke as she moved to her friend. She couldn't believe how it had happened she was back in her life. She was two years older then Prue and to he,r she was the big sister she never had. And then suddenly she was gone.

"Is this a bad time?" she looked at her friend and then to Andy and Phoebe.

"No its great, Piper and I were just thinking about dinner and Phoebe just got back from her walk." Prue explained as she guided her friend into the Manor.

"God it hasn't changed at all in twenty years."

Phoebe moved slowly after her sister and Bel, and flopped on the couch, "Yeah Grams was big on keeping everything in its place."

Piper tucked a pillow under Phoebes knee and sat in behind her wrapping her arms around her baby sister. "So Bel you're staying for dinner right/"

"Um I don't want…."

"Don't even say it. You're staying." Prue said as she looked at her old friend.

"You to Andy." Piper looked behind her at Andy not waiting for an answer.

--- ----

Leo had come home not that long after Bel had arrived, and quickly had Andy help him with some household project. Prue had gone to the attic with Bel and Piper had remained with Phoebe on the couch.

"You're quiet." Piper looked down at her sister who was starring at the far wall.

"Just thinking."

Piper tightened her hold on her sister, "Careful."

"Yeah. Do you think Prue and Andy will work things out?"

"I think that's between them sweetie." She held her gaze to her sisters face, "What else it bothering you/"

"Bel."

"Bel? Why?"

"I want to help her Piper. God she practically saved my life in there."

"And now you want to repay the favour?"

"Don't you?" Phoebe looked up at her big sister.

"I'm thankful that her and Lauren where able to be there for you. And yes, I do think we should help her."

--- ----

Prue turned another page as Bel sat on the old sofa.

"How's your friend? Lauren was it?"

"She's good. Doctor said she just needs to take it easy for a while. Once I clear everything up here that needs taken care of, her and I are going to go travel the amazon or something."

Prue looked over at Bel and laughed, "You never could stay in one place to long could you/"

"I guess not. Mum used to say I was born that way. Always jumping around." She paused before getting up and walking towards the stained glass window, "There are to many memories here Prue. Some are great, like the ones I have of you and your sisters. God I remember how ecstatic you were when Phoebe was born."

"Yeah? Where were you when she got suspended for fighting in grade one? Or the time she nearly killed herself driving Grams car when she was 13. And I don't even want to start on the boys."

"She turned out ok."

"And I have the gray hairs to prove it." Prue stopped a moment from the book and went to her friend. "So once you vanquish her you're going?"

"Yeah. Its just something I have to do. I'll be back one day. Maybe I'll come back for the baby christening."

"What baby?"

"The one you and Andy will have one day."

Prue stepped away and sat over on the old couch Bel had just been in. "Bel…

"Prue give him a chance. God I see the way he looks at you. He loves you, and you can't sit there and tell me you don't love him."

"I do, but it's complicated."

"He knows the big bad secret. What can it be?"

"I don't know. Maybe I just let everything that happened with Phoebe get in the way. I was worried about her and he wasn't helping."

"He was Prue. He found out what was really going on." She sat down beside her, "Try Prue. Give him a call one day at work. Stop in, take him to lunch. See how it plays out."

"I thought we were up here looking for your demon?" She glared at Bel.

"I thought you weren't going to help me." Bel smiled knowingly at Prue

Prue smiled at Bel, "Are you that crazy? You saved Phoebes _LIFE_ how could we _NOT_ help you."

--- ----

Prue and Bel walked down the stairs and into the living room to see Phoebe sleeping in Pipers arms and Piper with her eyes closed as well.

"I could always sit and watch those two sleep forever." Bel commented as she sat in the chair across from the couch

"Was the only time Phoebe was quiet." Prue whispered as she placed the blanket over the two of them.

"Why are you two whispering?" Piper asked without opening her eyes.

"Cause we thought you were both sleeping." Prue said with a slight laugh.

"No, but I think baby girl here over did it a bit." She opened her eyes, "What time is it?"

"Ah see you were sleeping. Half past six." Prue laughed as she looked at her watch

"What?" she started to move when Prue held her down

"You'll wake her up."

"Yeah but dinner…." Piper protested

Leo walked in with Andy behind him, "The bbq is already going honey, relax. I think Andy and I got this one. Everything is done, we just need to cook the steaks."

"So Bel and I found our demon in the book. And get this. It's written in Mums writing."

"Mums? Wow. We don't find many in Mums writing."

"Barbas."

Everyone looked down at Phoebe who hadn't moved since Prue and Bel had come down stairs.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?" Prue ran her hand a long the top of her sisters hared.

"Knees a bit sore, but I'll be ok." She opened her eyes and locked her with Prue, "Are we going after this demon?"

Prue and Piper each looked at each other and then Prue looked at Bel, "Yes. We are."

--- ---- --- ----

"She's here you know." He spoke as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I know. She has been for some time." She replied as she turned in his arms leaning down on him

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he felt her lips on his.

"Nothing. She'll come to me in time. And when she does, I'll kill her. Like I should have twenty years ago." She said as she slid up on top of him running her hands along his chest.

"And she will lead us to the Charmed Ones." He smiled as he quickly flipped over and lay her on her back as he felt his love for her inside him.

"Setting the game up perfectly." She dug her nails into his back as she pulled him closer.

"Perfectly. End match." He smiled as he entered her. "And no more Charmed Ones."


	15. Chapter 15

Prue flinched as Bel tightened the wrap around her ribs.

"Stop moving around."  
"I'm not. Stopping pulling so hard." Prue bite back.  
"There you're done. Would have been sooner if you hadn't been moving around so much." Bel chided  
"Whatever. Lets go see how Piper is making out with Phoebe."

Bel followed Prue out of her room, "Probably not much better then I did." She said quietly under her breath, but she didn't see the swat from Prue coming  
"I heard that." Prue remarked as she kept walking.

Prue walked into Phoebe's room just as her sister was slipping a shirt over her shoulders, "Hey, you two ready?"  
"As I'll ever be." Piper answered "We do know this is a trap right?"  
"Of course we do Piper. It's always a trap." Phoebe said with a smirk on her face.  
"Not helping Phoebe." Prue shot her youngest sister a glare as she looked at Piper. "Look Piper we have a pretty good idea it is. And that is why we are going in there more prepared."  
"I still think we should wait till she comes to us."  
"No way, I want that bitch. She set me up for a trip down the river. She's mine!"

Everyone turned to look at Phoebes and her choice of words, "Well she did." She defended herself as she walked out of the room and up to the attic.

Piper cast Prue a glance, "Are we going to have to start monitoring her viewing habits gain?"  
"I'd say yes. Come on, we have a demon to vanquish

Prue walked beside Piper briefly, "Hows her knee?"

"Just her knee?" Piper gave Prue and questioning look. "Not to bad. I think she'll be ok. You?"  
"Same." Prue gave Piper a weak smile. There was no point lying to her sister. Piper always could read right through her anyway.  
"Wish Leo could do a little hocus pocus on you two." Piper said siwshing a wish she knew wouldn't come true.  
"Piper you know he can't. Too many people saw us hurt, and we weren't hurt by a demon."  
"Still sucks. How are you two supposed to fight demons with cracked ribs and pulled knee ligaments?"

Prue stepped into the attic, "Like we always do…wing it."

Piper just looked at her sister but said nothing as she then went into teh attic.

--- ----

Piper held the crystal over the map of the city and felt the magic inside her building till the crystal pulled and landed down near the docks. "Got her. Phoebe how's that spell coming?"  
"OK a little out of practice over here, hold your britches."

Prue looked at Piper and gave her a smile knowing that everything was slowly returning to normal in the Manor.

"Ok I think I got it."  
"Potion is ready." Bel put in her task for the day.  
"OK then let's go get her." Prue said as they all started out of the attic.

They had made their way down the stars and started out the front door.

"Prue." Andy placed his hand on her arm.

Prue looked at her husband before turning to her sisters and her friend, "Give me a minute guys."

The three left the manor quietly.

"Prue I just."  
"Andy I know. Look when we get back, you and me. Dinner?"  
"It s a date." He leaned forward, hesitated a minute before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek.  
"Well talk. I promise. I have to go." she said as she went after her sisters  
"I know, be careful."  
"We will." She turned and stared out the door before stopping and looking back at him, "I love you."

He gave her a weak smile, "I love you too."

--- ---- --- ----

"She's getting closer."  
"And she isn't alone." He felt his power growing inside him, waiting for the ultimate kill.  
"Shall we get ready?" she looked up at him seductively.  
"Already am." He pulled her towards him, letting their eyes meet for that one moment before he pulled her to him tasting her.

She ran her fingers through his black hair holding him to her. She felt his hand reach along the top of her pants slowly unbuttoning the button before sliding his hand inside.

She felt his fingers touch her as she lifted one leg around his back as she leaned back against the wall. His kisses trailing down her neck towards her breast.

"Oh god. We can't do this now." She felt him go further towards her as she felt her insides rage with fire.  
"Sure we can." He easily slipped his fingers inside her, as he wrapped his mouth around her.

He quickened with each sound she made. And didn't care if the voices he heard below them.

He placed his lip on hers tasting her one last time, "Lets finish business. Then we can make our own magic."

She felt her insides twisting and raging. He had brought her to a brink and was now letting her go. She held her hand to his face before she turned and looked below the metal stairs. "We better makes this quick."

Bel moved slightly ahead of Prue's right looking around for any sign of the demon, when she spotted her. "Should we come back when you two are decent?" she yelled up seeing the position they were both in.  
"Now will do fine love." She quickly threw an energy ball at Belcausing her to jump to her right. Putting more distance between her and the sisters.

She moved down the stairs towards where Bel had landed, "So nice to see you again Bel. Its been far to long." Another energy ball went sailing towards her. "You're friends are a bit occupied at the moment. But I told Redlas to make it quick."  
"Go to hell." Bel tossed a vial at her and relished in the scream it caused her.

Bel moved quickly as she spun and slammed her foot into her chest sending her sailing backwards.

"You can't vanquish me. You are not strong enough." She almost smiled as she stood up to face her opponent again. "You never were."  
"No, but they can." Bel cast her eyes towards the three sisters.

She turned to see the three sisters making their way toward them. "I should have killed you three when I had the chance."

Prue stopped and glared at the demon before her. Vanquishing Redlas was easier then they had hoped, but now they just had to get rid of Lexi.

"Yes I had my chance. Once I saw to it that your mother was killed. The water demon owed me a favour. I was hoping to get Prue and Piper at camp, but your mother, the good witch she was, figured it out before then. But her death was just as relishing then your own."

Prue was fuming, this demon was responsible for their mother's death as well as causing Bel all those years of pain with her own.

"So much pain." She smiled smugly as she quickly fired at Piper, who froze it just in time.

Lexi shot out multiple energy balls at the three sisters barely missing Piper who had just in time managed to freeze it.

Prue flung out her arm sending Lexi across the large room as Phoebe quickly came from no where and spun the best she could driving her foot into her chest sending her crashing down again as Piper froze her.

"**Bitch!** That is for setting me up!" Phoebe lifted her leg and slammed it acrossLexi's facesending her spinning to the ground again. She felt her adrenaline pump faster when she heard a crack. "Demon or Lawyer you arestill anevil bitch!"

As Phoebe kicked her Pipers freeze wore off. Phoebe faced her enemy and spun around kicking her back into the wall again, before Piper froze her.

"Hey guys. What's the difference between a lawyer and a demon?" Phoebe asked as she held the vial tight in her hand.  
"Phoebe this isn't really the time." Prue shot back. "Get over here!"

Bel looked at Piper who in turn unfroze just Lexi's head.

"You have ruined your last family, witch." She reached in her pocket and pulled out another vial. "This is for setting up Phoebe and for all the pain you caused them and me for twenty years." She slammed the vial against the demons chest and quickly stepped back watching as the magic inside consumed her, "That's for my mother."

"No you can't."

The three sisters took each other's hand as they recited the spell Phoebe had written. One by one they tossed the last of their vials at her as the flames shot out nearly sending them all to the floor.

The smoke died down leaving nothing but a small pile of ash that was soon whisked away in the wind.

"And that is the difference between a lawyer and demon." Phoebe said as she looked as the dust disappeared. She looked up at her sisters, "Demons clean up after themselves."

Piper smiled as she wrapped her arm around her little sister and the four of them left the building.

Prue stopped when she saw Bel looking back to the building, "You ok?"  
"Yeah. I just can't believe after everything, she killed Patty."  
"Yeah that was a shock."  
"She was jealous of your mother. She always was." Bel took a step towards the building.

Prue stood where she was giving her friend her space. "Demons usually are."

Bel couldn't look at Prue, "You don't understand Prue,she wasn't a demon. She was a witch."

Prue looked at Bel she had heard Bel say that in the building but didn't understand.

"She was my mother." She explained with sorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

Prue sat in the front seat of Pipers jeep fuming. When Bel had dropped her bombshell she had exploded. She made her way back to the vehicle and ordered Phoebe to the back seat. She didn't want to even be in the same vehicle as Bel but she couldn't leave her there as much as she wanted to. She shot down Phoebes protests that her knee was sore and she wanted to stretch it out. She didn't care. She needed time to think and being in the front seat was the only 'space' she as been afforded at the time.

Piper looked every now and then over at Prue. She could tell something big had happened and she wasn't sure she wanted to know. She was about to help Phoebe in her protests but she saw the determination in Prue's eyes and took Phoebe by the arm and guided her to the back seat. Phoebe had tried to protest with her but she was used to this. This fighting and Prue's bad mode all she said was to get in the back. She had said it in a tone Phoebe know, something was wrong with Prue and to just do it and ask questions later.

Phoebe had shifted in the back seat trying to give her knee as much room as possible without disturbing Bel.

"You can lean back if you want to Phoebe."

"She's fine where she is." Prue nearly snapped but remained facing forward

Phoebe looked at Bel and then to Rue, "You know what Prue stuff it. You drag me from the front seat for reason I have no idea why when after tonight my knee is killing me. YOU try and do a roundhouse or any other move with torn ligaments. If Bel wants to help me get comfortable then I will. YOU lost the chance to have a say when you kicked me out of the front."

Prue turned around in her seat and was about to say something back. Phoebe had no idea. But she felt Pipers hand on hers and the look she was sending towards her. She caught the look and turned back facing the front in more anger. She was glad the Manor loomed in the near horizon and was out of the Jeep before any more words where said.

Piper helped Phoebe from the Jeep before turning to Bel, "What happened back there?"

You want the long version or the short one?"

"The one that tells me why Prue is way past pissed off and obviously at you. And for reason only she knows seeing fit to take it out on Phoebe." Piper looked up at the figure passing through the front door before turning back to Bel. "I have only seen her this mad once."

Phoebe watched as Prue walked through the front door and was listening to Piper, "When she thought I had some on to Roger." She said quietly. She let go of Piper and started towards the Manor slowly.

Bel took in a deep breath, "Piper let go inside. I'll explain everything then. Even to Prue. If she'll hear me out."

Piper wasn't sure if she wanted to agree but as Bel started forward she realized that it maybe easier for everyone if the story, whatever it was, was told once. So she closed her door and went up the steps to the Manor.

"Prue!"

"Not now Phoebe." she kept her journey towards the stairs.

"No now damn it. You storm back to the car you are shooting daggers at Bel ever since we left the docks. And now you storm in here wanting to what? Go to your room and hide?" phoebe limped forward, "and for now I am going to forget that you shoved me in the back seat when I could barely bend my leg to get in it."

Prue then saw just how much pain her sister was in. and the guilt as always washed over her. "Phoebe I can't do this right now." She looked up and saw Bel and Piper walk in the Manor.

"Prue I think they have a right to know." Bell said quietly, "You all do. Please."

Prue held her gaze on her old friend before making her way down the stairs and back towards the kitchen.

"Guess that answers that question." Phoebe said sarcastically a she hobbled to the living room and flopped down the on the couch. "Ok hurt like hell/"

"Well what were you thinking kicking her like that." Piper came beside her and gently lifted her sisters' knee and tucked a pillow underneath.

"That she pissed me off." Phoebe gave Piper a weak smile when she felt the lightweight. She turned and looked up to see Prue holding an ice pack in just the right place.

Sitting down beside her sister Prue held the ice in place a she turned and looked up at Bel, "We're listening."

Bel took in a deep breath. "Where to start? As you knew already my Mum and yours were close friends. But I remember Mum saying that it wasn't fair that your Mum had all this power and that the three of you would one day become the Charmed Ones. She felt she was just as good as Patty was. I can't even remember when it started really but if I look back I could see the signs. Sure I was only seven but there are things kids pick up on the parents. You know." She paced back and forth but she knew they were all watching her.

"Take your time Bel." Piper encouraged seeing the distress on the poor girl.

"Yeah right that's the problem I took my time. Took it coming back here. It wasn't long after I noticed the changes in Mum that she started to bring this guy around the house. It didn't take a genius to figure out he was a demon. But he already had a hold on Mum. Anything I said she just pushed it aside. I even went to Patty and Grams about it." She turned and looked at Prue, "That is what we found in the book. Everything I told your Mum about Redlas. He has the power to turn a witch to evil and once she does one act of evil there is no return. She is consumed by it forever."

Phoebe listened intently, "What did she do?"

Prue looked down at her baby sister, not really sure she was ready for the answer. The one Bel had already told her.

Bel looked down at the youngest and then to Piper, "She called in a favour to a demon." She slowly met Prue's eyes, "She set your Mum up at the Lake and had her killed."

The silence in the room was suffocating as Piper and Phoebe tried to take in what Bel was saying.

"You're Mum?" Piper questioned.

"Yes. Patty had found out what was going on and Mum had to stop her before she was vanquished. So she had Redlas contact the water demon. I knew I would be next so I took a page from Phoebes book. I ran. I knew she would come for me next, I was the only one left who knew who she really was."

Bel sunk into the chair near the window. "I wanted to come back so many times but I knew I wasn't ready, or you. I knew your Mum and Grams had bound your powers. And until you got them back there was no way to defeat her, or him. They were to powerful."

"Why now?" Piper asked

Bel looked from Prue to Piper, "I knew it was time. I had followed the case Andy was working on. Well more Lauren was. She had known Jacqueline in the streets of New Orleans. That is until Jacqueline made Lauren's brother a victim. Ever since then she had vowed revenge for him. I had met Lauren in a bar one night in New Mexico. God I can't even remember the name of the town we were in. Let's just say we both had too much to drink and she found out the family secret. But she was cool with it. We became fast friends. A few weeks later I saw the paper with Phoebes picture all over the front-page and her supposed crime. Something seemed just not right. I knew Phoebe she wouldn't do this. So that is when we slowly made our way back here."

"Ok so I get that you ran from your Mum cause she was probably going to kill you." Phoebe went through the cliff notes in her head, "I get that you came back here because of what Grams would say was destiny. Something was pulling you back at that time."

"Right."

"Ok what I don't get is how you 'happened' to end up in my cell. It wasn't a coincidence was it?"

Bel looked over at Phoebe, "No. When we got to town, we went to the one person who could help us set things straight."

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

"Me."

They all looked at the doorway to see Leo standing there with Andy,

"And me." Andy added in as he walked further in the living room his eyes holding that of his wife's. He knew, with coming forward, he had just started what could be a long bumpy road for the two of them.

"YOU!" both Piper and Prue stood up and stepped closer to the men in their lives.

"Look Piper Bel knew I was a Whitelighter. I got in touch with Andy. It was the only way to get Phoebe out."

"You should have told me, US!"

Prue glared at Andy wanting nothing more then to send him flying.

"Look Prue I couldn't say anything. Everything happened so fast. Bel and Lauren came to me and told m they could help me find the real killer but they needed to get inside to help Phoebe. Because what they heard on the street she was dead."

"So why not just get her out!"

"I had no proof no evidence. Until we went to Lexi apartment and found office and found what we needed.

"Damn it Andy you and your damn evidence. WE are talking about Phoebes life here."

"I knew that Prue and that is why I sent them both in there under false pretences. And I had it so that Bel was at least close by."

Phoebe pushed herself up from the couch and held her hand on Bel's shoulder to help balance her weight. Her knee was killing her but she didn't care. This was getting out of hand, "guys stop it." The argument continued. "Stop it! STOPIT!"

They all stopped and looked at Phoebe.

"Don't you see. Everything they all wanted is coming true. Bel's mother is still destroying her life. Jacqueline is still destroying Andy's and Prue's love for each other and now it is bleeding into Piper and Leo. All for what? A demon. A person who has no remorse for what she has ever done in her life. The only person who is standing her now free and clear is Bel. She came back at the risk of her own life to help us. To help me." She wiped away the tear that was starting down her face. "This isn't about her or them. It's about us. And the love we share. And its that love that demons fear." She took a slow step forward to the stairs and with one hand on the wall and the other on the banister. "Think about everything we have all been through in the last few months. And remember everything before any of this happened. Because without it. Jacqueline, Lexi, Redlas and every other demon wins. They win in succeeding to destroy the power of three to destroy this family." She limped her way up the stairs leaving every one standing in the living room. The only sound heard was the sound of a door upstairs closing.


	17. The end

The silence was thick over the entire Manor. No one wanted to be the first one to speak. Everyone feeling a guilt that maybe wasn't his or hers to feel.

"She's right you know. All we are doing now is letting them all win." Bel looked at Prue and Andy and then to Piper and Leo. She walked towards the front door and cast a glance up the stairs. She wanted to go up but she knew it wasn't her place. "I should go."

Prue was the first to react, but as she took a step forward Bel held out her hand stopping her, "It's for the best Prue. I'll give you a call in a few days. Let everything simmer down, and you three to have some time. You deserve it after everything you have been though. And maybe not just the three of you." She cast her eyes subtly towards Andy before turning and walking out the front door.

Once again no one knew what to say. In a matter of a few minutes everything had suddenly gone wrong.

Andy took a step towards Prue, "Maybe I should go too. I think it's for the best."

Prue looked at her husband and suddenly everything Phoebe said was making more sense. This is exactly what she had wanted. To destroy Andy's family, and the love the two of them shared. She knew he needed sometime after everything that they had been through. "Pick me up at 7?"

Andy looked at Prue slightly confused.

"We had a date remember. After everything was done."

"Yeah I guess we did." He gave her a small smile; "I'll see you at 7 then."

"7." She watched as he walked down the steps from the Manor before turning to see Piper and Leo almost awkwardly standing in the front entrance. "I'll leave you two alone." She turned and started up the stairs.

Prue paused a moment outside the closed door before taking in a small breathe, knocking and easing the door open. Making her way to the bed she didn't say anything. She watched the evidence of her sister crying and sat on the bed and drew her into her arms. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I was stupid going on like that."

"No you weren't. You were being you, speaking your mind. You're right though, this is what they want. Thankfully we have you to set us straight." Prue looked down at Phoebe, "And it is my fault for treating you the way I did. I was mad at Bel and I took it out on you. I knew your knee was sore, I'm sorry."

"I'll live. You can just make it up to me by giving me a niece or nephew." She looked up at her sister, "It isn't Andy's fault either Prue. She played him, and used me to do it."

"I know. If it makes you feel any better we have a date tonight."

Phoebe smiled as she snuggled beside Prue careful not to bang her ribs anymore then disturb her own knee.

--- ---- --- ----

Piper had made her way once again to her place of solitude; the kitchen. As she grabbed a pot and set it on the burner she noticed Leo walking in. "They knew didn't they?" she asked the question but she already knew the answer.

"Yes. Look Piper you three weren't ready. Even Grams knew that."

"I know, I just wish they would stop being so damn secretive. We could have prevented everything with Phoebe to start with." She looked up at Leo and saw the sorrow in his face, "God Leo that woman nearly killed her; twice."

"I know, but they wouldn't have let that happen."

"That's why Bel and Lauren went to help?" She was starting to understand it a bit more, but she didnt have to like it

"Destiny. How many times did Grams tell you three about your destiny?"

"More time then I care to remember."

Leo moved around and snaked his arms around Piper, "They would never let her get killed Piper."

"No, just the crap kicked out of her."

"I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be Phoebe."

"Oh so I'm supposed to feel better cause it should have been Prue?" she pulled from his arms as she felt her anger once again try to boil to the surface.

"No, but Prue could have at least used her powers. She could have protected herself better. You know from what Phoebe said, twice they blindsided her. If that was Prue what do you think she would have done?"

Piper turned away from him knowing the answer.

Leo moved back towards her, "You know its true."

"I know, but it still hurts to watch her in so much pain."

"Well maybe I can do a little something for that. After all it was because of a demon she was set up."

"Prue?"

"Her too."

Piper leaned back in his embrace she felt his lips lingering on her neck long enough to get her attention.

She turned in his arms and met her lips to his, "Best part of fighting." She said quietly as she felt the orbs of his magic wrap around her.

--- ---- --- ----

Later that night, as Piper finished the last touches of dinner, looked up at the sound and motion of her sister walking in the room. "So you, Andy?"

"Piper cool it, it's not going to be easy." Prue adjusted her top as she looked over at Piper, "Phoebes sleeping. She took a Pain Killer, so she may be out all night."

"I'll go check on her later. She'll probably wake from a nightmare anyway." Piper held her gaze to her sister who was pulling her coat on at the sound of the doorbell. "Prue I know this won't be easy. Words were spoken, angers flared, but as our bright little sister mentioned earlier today, we can't let her win." Piper tilted her head and looked at Prue, "You still love him Prue, you can't deny that."

Prue looked up and met Pipers gaze. "I know."

"Then just let it go."

"I won't be late."

"Would you just go, we will be fine. All of us. Leo and I already made up, now you and Andy have to."

Prue caught the glint in Pipers eyes as the doorbell went off again. "Oh god, he is going to wake Phoebe up."

"Would you just get out of here and have fun." Piper laughed as she practically pushed Prue towards the front door.

As she watched Prue walk down the steps with Andy, "We won't wait up, stay out as long as you like."

Prue looked back at Piper, as she squinted her eyes, letting her magic flow through her.

"_HEY!"_ Piper yelled out as the pillow hit her from behind, but all she did was wave at her big sister.

--- ---- --- ----

Andy pulled the car against the curb before getting out, "Ok no peaking, you promised."

"I'm not peaking." Prue replied as she felt Andy take her hand in his. He was always the only person she had ever trusted, besides her sisters. And as she felt the tickle of grass and branches at her ankles she had never felt safer.

As they came to a stop he placed his hand on her arms, "don't move." He whispered quietly before letting her go.

Andy stepped back beside her, "No cheating, keep your eyes closed." He took one more look out before her to the scene he never tired of. Reaching up he took hold of the knot holding the blind fold in place as he gently removed it and snaked his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She left her eyes closed as he requested until her said open them. As she did the lights below on the Golden Gate Bridge shone just as bight the first time they had come up there. The rolling grassy hills before them seemed to meet the bridge in all her glory right there. She felt herself leaning back and enjoying the scene for the first time.

He kept his arms around her waist as he took in the lights of the city below them, "I remember coming up here just before I went to Portland."

"Me too." She hadn't taken her eyes off the lights of the city and bridge below, but the candles he had lit beside them and the basket of food she hadn't missed. "You had help?"

Andy laughed, "I have a sister-in-law who wants to see her sister happy."

"I see." She twisted in his arms their eyes meeting for a moment.

"God Prue I'm sorry, about everything."

"Well in the words of my baby sister. We can't let her or them win."

He looked in her eyes, "I never stopped loving you."

"I know and me you. And I'm the one that is sorry. You know me when it comes to my sisters."

"Hmm a little maybe." he smiled as he got lost in her blue eyes.

She reached up and snapped at his lips, but he pulled back never taking his eyes off her.

He leaned forward slowly and took her lips to his, savouring the taste he had missed for so long.

He eased her to the ground along the blanket as he gently slid on top of her. His hand moved slowly along the edge of her top taking in each button in its path until he could easily run his hand along her smooth skin.

At the same time Prue had moved her hands along his back and with ease slide his shirt over his head, breaking for that one second as it past between them.

Andy slowly moved his hand to the clasp of her jeans the whole time trailing kisses along her neck. He looked at her for one moment when he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. Sliding her pants off he felt her hands doing the same to him.

"I love you Prue." He cupped her face in his hand as he glided himself along the top of her and felt her drew him towards her.

"I love you more." She replied as she pulled him towards her letting their lips meet "Make love to me Andy." Her voice a whisper as she felt him enter her, their love never breaking, never ending.

--- ---- --- ----

She woke with a start, but as soon as she had, she felt the arms of love surrounding her. She leaned back in her sisters' embrace. She had lost track of the number of nightmares she had, but even now as her sister helped protect her she couldn't get past the time she had spent behind bars.

Phoebe opened her eyes to see Piper holding her, "I'm ok. I got it."

"I don't think so baby girl." Piper said as she held on to Phoebe.

Phoebe leaned back to her sister, "Prue not back yet?"

"No." Piper answered.

Phoebe already knew the answer, if Prue was back she would have been the first one to Phoebe's room. "Guess her and Andy made up."

"I guess so." Piper had to laugh as she gave Phoebe a slight squeeze.

Phoebe stayed in the safety of her sisters arms as she closed her eyes and remebered .Remembered her time in prison, but mostly was still trying too remember. Remember how it all happened.

Piper looked at her sister over her shoulder and could almost read the thinking processes on her face. 'Whats on your mine honey?"

"I can't remember?"

Piper was confused, "Remember waht Phoebs?"

"I remember dropping off Prues things at 415, and the next thing I remember is the cops all around the car at the park."

"They drugged you sweetie."

"I know but I dont even remember them or anyone approaching me."

Piper held her sister a little tighter in her arms, "You kmay never know honey. We're just glad you're back here. Where you belong."

Phoebe didn't say anything. she just relished where she was, "Did you and Prue ever think..." She couldnt even say it. She didn't want her sister to ever think she could do something that horible.

Piper knew what Phobe was trying to say, "God no Phoebe. There may have been days when we nearly gave up getting you back.But we would NEVER believe you cold do something like that."

Phoebe shifted slightly to get more comfortable in Pipers arms, "I'm glad. I love you." was all she said as sleep took over her soul once again.

--- ---- --- ----

Bel took a deep breath before walking up the steps she had walked down a days before. She felt the comforting hand on her back as she knocked gently on the door.

Bel smiled as Piper opened the front door and greeted them with her usual smile, "Bel hi. Prue will be very happy to see you."

"I'll take your word for that Piper."

Piper gave her a smile as she moved indoors.

"Piper this is my friend Lauren." Bel motioned towards the woman beside her

"Hi. Make yourself at home. I'll get everyone."

Piper walked into the kitchen and looked at both her sisters, "Bel's here." She tried to gage both of them but they both had gotten to their feet and started for the front room.

"Well ok, we'll just see how this goes." Piper said to no one.

Prue stepped slightly in front of Phoebe, but didn't notice her sister moving around her,

"Bel. Hey Lauren." Phoebe greeted.

"Oh ouch, Phoebe you ok?" Lauren looked at the large bandage around Phoebes knee.

"I'll live. I had surgery to repair the damage a few days ago." She explained as she moved towards the couch. Leo was able to heal most of her injuries but to many people had seen or knew about her knee so the eldsers wouldnt let him heal that much. Much to Pipers displeasure.

"Well I'm glad you are on the mend." Lauren acknowledged as she sat down.

Phoebe looked up at Bel then to Lauren, "You too. And thank you. I never got the chance before."

"Hey any help to a Charmed One is all good to me." She smiled back at her new friend.

Prue sat on the couch next to Phoebe, "Well that thanx goes from all of us. I am forever in your debt Lauren, for protecting my sister."

"Don't worry about it Prue. Taking out what was inside on Jacqueline was all I needed."

Bel shifted almost uncomfortably as she looked over at Prue, "Prue we're leaving." She spoke out though not as subtle as she had hoped.

Prue looked up at her friend knowing there was nothing she could do to stop her, "I can't stop you Bel, but I do appreciate everything you've done."

"Hey I watched her come into this word too you know. She is my baby sister as much as she is yours. Only you share the blood."

Prue got up and pulled Bel into a hug, "Where you off too?"

Bel looked at Lauren, "Not sure. Maybe Ireland to start and make our way across to Italy."

Prue held her friend in her arms, as the good byes were short. "You are welcome anytime."

Bel held her friend's hug, "I'll be back." she gave a smug smile before stepping from the Manor and down the steps as the three sisters watched from the door way, as they left to a journey that was their own.

Prue turned to see Phoebe adjusting her crutches, "Ok you, couch or anywhere else you can rest that knee."

Phoebe laughed slightly. "Yes Mum." She flopped down on the couch and lifted her leg up accordingly.

Prue slide in behind her sister holding her in her arms, "How the nightmares?"

Phoebe tipped her head back about to say something when she saw the look in Prue's eyes, "Got you and Piper to wake up every night. So there good." She felt the strong arms around her.

She had been having nightmares of the prison since she got home and day-by-day she was getting through them. Just with the knowledge that her sisters were right there. Holding and protecting her.

Piper walked in the living room later that night and saw her two sisters sleeping on the couch. Reaching over and took Grams quilt and draped it over the two of them. "Love you two." Giving each one a soft kiss on the cheek before turning out the lights and heading up stairs.

She, like Prue and Phoebe, knew it would take some time to get back where they were before any of this started, but she knew they were well on the way to getting back too normal, "Whatever normal is." She said to herself as she turned out her own light and slipped into bed. Feeling the arm snake around her body as she snuggled up to her husband. Demons of both words had been fought and defeated and she knew that together, and their love for each other, would always win.

--- ---- --- ----

Bel took one last look at the Victorian behind her.

"They'll be ok Bel. We both saw to that."

"I know. I just….I'll miss them. I always have."

Lauren looked up as the last light flickered out. "I know, but we both know they have their own destiny, and you have yours. And like you said. One day you'll be back."

She held her gaze a bit longer before turning and walking away. She knew she had to travel that road and they had to travel theirs, but it was hard to leave Friends. "Prue's pregnant you know."

"Get out." Lauren looked at her friend.

"Yup. I'd say a few days ago. So yes, I will be back. Have a christening to attend."

The two friends walked down Prescott Street with the light illuminating around them. Until one day they returned to see the start of a new generations of Charmed Ones. A generation that was nearly stopped by the hands of evil. But once again the hands of good won through.


End file.
